HTTYD:The Last Draconian
by Just7111
Summary: this is my first fanfic for how to train you dragon's, its set before everything happened in the movie. Three tribes received word of a tribe of Vikings that tamed dragons and were trying to start a war...sorry guys I'm terrible with summaries but I hope you like my first FanFic I love HTTYD and I hope you like my version of it
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGE: HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON (THE LAST DRACONIAN)

With Hiccup and Astrid broken up and things with the Berserkers and Outcasts getting tense, not just because they want to destroy Berk and steal their dragons but because both Dagar and Alvin believe that the Vikings of Berk are hunting down and killing their soldiers! But that's not true there is someone else out there doing this, someone that all of the tribes of the archipelago of Vikings thought they got rid of all those years ago and that someone's name is Connor the last remaining Draconian of his tribe.

Everyone thought that Hiccup was the first Dragon Rider but they couldn't be more wrong, the Draconian tribe were the first to befriend dragons and treat them as equals. They formed a bond that was like no other, the dragons were not considered as pets like they are today, no, they were a part of the Draconian tribe, they felt what the dragons felt, they could hear what they heard the dragons strength was their strength it was something that no one else had ever been able to do and it was considered forbidden to all the other tribes but the Draconian tribe did not care they loved their dragon companions and they were willing to do whatever was necessary to protect them, the dragons could feel their humans feelings and felt the same way. So the dragons gave them their strength a secret ability that allowed the dragons to pass a portion of their strength to their human partners but only under one condition, that the humans would pledge an oath to protect dragons from anyone wishing to do them harm and to protect the ones who could not protect themselves. Any man or women who made this oath was given a series of tattoos three in all to signify a level of training that was completed, the first was the rune of family three spirals that signified mother, father and child it was a symbol that was to worn proudly so that you never forgot the ones you were fighting to keep safe. The second was a fivefold knot that represented protection in battle, to heal from any wound no matter how sever and to be able to move with the speed of a dragon, the strength of a dragon, the sight of a dragon and finally the wisdom of a dragon. The final tattoo was the black dragon that covers the body a symbol that you have finished the training and your oath to your dragon was fulfilled.

There was peace for a while on Dracon, Connor was just a boy but he had already completed his first two levels of training and his parents were beaming with pride, his three year old sister admired him and wanted to be just like him, they spared but he always took it easy on her "not like he would ever admit it" but then there was Kira the girl Connor loved since he was five years old, it was paradise on the island and every time they were not training Connor and Kira would sneak off and just spend the day sitting by the lake under their favorite tree and talk about their future together. Connor would always look into her ocean blue eyes and feel totally at ease like nothing else mattered she was every bit as strong as he was, they were the top two fighters in their class both receiving their tattoos at the same time but strength never meant anything to them as long as they had each other.

They also had a way with dragons, Connor was never afraid of anything dragon or otherwise, he had incredible respect for them and the dragons could sense this so he had no problem riding them, and whenever he did it always looked like he had been doing it his entire life. And Kira was no different but somehow she made it look so easy it just took one look from her ocean blue eyes and in a matter of seconds she was in the air. The two looked so natural while flying doing all sorts of tricks with ease, they would do this for hours until it was time to head home. Connor and Kira landed outside her home they dismounted their dragons, Kira rode a Night Fury she had called Freya- she had golden eyes and her scales were dark blue, she was incredibly intelligent but could be moody at times too. Connor rode a Dracano he called StormCloud, he has icy blue eyes his scales a mixture of grey and black with black curved horns and spikes coming from his head all the way to his tail. Connor walked Kira to her front door they said good night and she kissed him on the cheek, his heart soared and he knew that she was the one, it was short but it meant more to him than anything, when she broke away they both blushed and she walked inside her home.

He walked home with StormCloud right behind, Connor was in Valhalla right now, his heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to break through his chest when he got home his parents had seen a dazed look in his eye and just smiled to each other and simply asked how his day was? The only thing he said was "Amazing" and headed off to his room with StormCloud right behind him, when he reached his room he fell on his bed put his hands behind his head and fell comfortably asleep. Tomorrow was a big day for Connor, it was his birthday and his parents told him that they had a big surprise for him! It was late and Connor was having the best dream ever when suddenly he was woken up by a horrible scream! It was his sister Kate she was standing at the front door of their house there was smoke and dancing lights forming around her when Connor finally reached the front door he was met with a surprise, he looked over her shoulder and what he saw would be burned into his memory for all time, his parents lying dead in a pool of their own blood, Kate dropped to her knees trying to come to terms with what was right in front of her own eyes, Connor eyes filled with horror as he looked from the corpses of his dead parents to the scene in front of him. The people of Dracon, his people, were being slaughtered by Vikings from neighboring villages. The reason he knew who they were was because of the crests they wore on their armor, they weren't trying to hide who they were they wanted them to know.

Burning houses, people screaming, dead bodies both human and dragon alike littered the ground. All Connor could do was watch in horror as his people were being cut down because of their relationship with dragons, when the people of Dracon finally realized what was happening the invaders meet resistance, the men and women of Dracon started fighting back and winning. The invaders never faced such ferocious opponent's, sword met sword, spear with spear and hand to hand the Draconians seemed to be winning but that was until the invaders called for reinforcements and just like that the battle was won, the invaders managed to defeat the Draconians. Connor searched the remains of his burning village for any survivors and what he had found was worse than the site of his dead parents it was the site of his beloved Kira beaten and assaulted by the invading soldiers. It was in that very instant that he let his dragon training take full control he picked up the closest sword he could find and threw it at one of the soldiers, it planted itself in the man's back and in seconds he was dead.

The village is burning, dragons are being captured in nets forcing them to the ground a voice says " a downed dragon is a dead dragon" the man standing over a trapped Night Fury with golden eyes and dark blue scales it was Freya and just when the man was about to strike Freya caught his hand in her jaws and bit it clean off.

The other soldiers looked in shock and confusion as to what had just happened. Then they turned to see a small silhouette standing in front of a fire with knives that he used in training gripped in both of his hands staring at them with his dark blue eyes, those eyes burning with rage staring at the men huddled around the beaten and broken form of the girl who held his heart, the rage building inside of him the only thing he cared about was Kira nothing else. With his training and rage taking full control he charges at the men with his knives in his hands, it did not matter that the men were bigger than he was he had been through worse his scars and tattoos were proof of that. The men could only stare with confusion on their faces that was until Connor lunged at the man with his foot on Kira's chest and stabbed him straight in his chest, Connor placed both feet on the man's chest looked him straight in the eyes and kicked off sending the man flying back and him back flipping over Kira's body. When his feet connected with the ground again his eyes met with hers, she looked at him her eyes said what her lips could not they told him to be careful and to stop the invaders and then she mouthed the words "I Love You" and her eyes closed, her breathing stopped and she was gone! All Connor could do was stand there in disbelief, it could not be she is every bit as strong as I am, we were the top of our class how could she be gone? Connor stayed rooted to his spot looking down at the lifeless form of his love hoping to see her ocean blue eyes again, his mind lost in the past of those flights they shared, the words they said to each other by their favorite tree next to the lake and that is when in that very moment all he wanted was Revenge! The men looked at their comrade's lie dead on the ground and then to the boy who had killed them, anger spread through both of them, they drew their weapons Connor still lost in thought that was until he heard one of the men charging towards him yelling at the top of his lungs "DIE DRAGON LOVER!) Connor still standing their but now fully aware of what was coming so he waited for just the right moment to strike. The man brought the sword above his head prepared to cut the boy in two, that's when Connor made his move, he gripped his knife with the blade facing the floor his back still facing the man and in a split second Connor swung around with his right hand and slashed at the man's stomach.

Kate was standing over her parent's corpses when she heard someone behind her but she could not move she was in shock at the site in front of her, she heard the footsteps getting closer and closer when she finally did turn it was too late! Kate had turned around to see a huge man standing in front of her and that's when everything went cold, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach looking down she had seen the blade of a great sword in her, she looked back at the man he had a big brown beard some missing teeth and a helmet with crocked horns then she heard a booming voice yelling something at him "Alvin what in Thor's name are you doing she just a lass!" Alvin ripped the sword out of her and she fell to her knees still in shock at what just happened. She tried to figure out what had just happened but it was no use blood was pouring out of the wound and she was getting dizzy, the only thing she could do was turn around and crawl over to where her parents lay. Alvin turned to face the man who called his name and said to him "What's the matter Stoick this is we are here to do, getting rid of these traitors before they can use these devils against us" Stoick stopped running and walked over to Alvin, when he finally reached him he looked at him in disbelief at what he has just done "Alvin we do not kill children no matter what the crime their parents committed" Stoick now yelling, both watching the young girl crawl to her parents looking weak and helpless brought Stoick's mind to his own son Hiccup.

The man stood blinking at Connor, the sword fell from his hands and dropped behind him, he could hear something dripping on the floor at his feet, when he finally looked to see what the noise was blood was pouring out from a gash in his stomach, a pool of blood was at his feet and at the very sight of that he dropped to his knees right in front of the boy. When his knees hit the pool of blood it splashed up at Connor but he did not flinch all he did was stare at the last remaining soldier, hate burning in his dark blue eyes. When Connor finally decided to move the man he had just cut open was still kneeling in front of him, Connor simply pushed the man out of his way and started walking towards the remaining soldier, gripping both knives in his hands, rage burning in his heart and the memory of Kira's voice playing over and over in his head. The last soldier's eyes went wide with fear as Connor slowly made his way towards him, he shouted at the boy telling him to stay back, threatening to bludgeon the boy to death with his mace but the boy just kept coming. Connor now covered in the blood of the other soldier gripped his knives even tighter, Kira's house now burning around them (the fire had spread and most of the village was now in ruins, houses burning bodies everywhere, screams of both human and dragon filled the midnight sky.) the soldier took off running he open the door and ran for his life. The soldier and made it about thirty feet before he felt an unbearable pain between his shoulder blades, he turned his head and found a black knife is his back, his breath became shallow and he could feel blood running down his back as turned to see where the knife had come from another came and lodged itself right between his eyes and he dropped to the floor dead.

The soldiers last sight was Connor, his arm extended looking as if he had just thrown something and that was when the soldier's life ended. Connor turns and walks back into the house, he walks over to Kira's body and kneels down to pick her up and walks out. He walks down the road with his love in his arms, houses all burned to the ground, people screams have stopped dragon corpses are everywhere under thick nets or chains the sight would be burned into his memory for the rest of his life, but he just keeps walking right up to the lifeless body of the soldier he had just killed takes his knives back attaches them to his belt and just keeps walking. With no destination in mind he finds his way back to his home, he rounds the corner to his house and can hear voices of two men yelling but he just keeps walking. His house was nearly destroyed with the walls looking like they were going to give way at any minute the only thing on Connor's mind was seeing his parents one last time.

Out of the corner of his eye Alvin spotted Connor walking into the remains of his burning home and said to Stoick "look like we missed one Eh Stoick? He looks like he's in pain maybe we should put him out of his misery". Stoick turned to see the boy carrying a young girl in his arms and he could only feel a sense of pity for the boy and the image of Hiccup had bringing flowers to his mother's grave the look on Connor's face was exactly the same look that Hiccup had that day. Alvin was about to charge at the boy when Stoick had stepped in front of him giving him a fierce stare "I will not let you kill that boy Alvin, we have done enough here his people are dead and the dragons are gone, his village is burning around him and we have lost most of our men we need to leave now let the fire finish him…" Stoick said with a look of both determination and sorrow, Alvin stayed silent for a moment to think about what Stoick just said to him, Stoick growing impatient said "Alvin!" and he snapped out of it "Ok Stoick but if we missed anyone else and they retaliate it's all on you." Alvin said Stoick just shook his head in response and they started to walk away. Connor reached the spot where he had found his parents inly to find his sister Kate there with them, she was lying in a pool of her own blood her eyes were closed and her mouth agape. Connor looked at her then to his parents and finally to Kira that was still in his arms, tears stinging at his eyes finally fell from his cheeks onto Kira's lifeless face and his rage finally broke free he let out a loud scream that sounded like a dragons roar it was long and loud causing Stoick and Alvin to turn around their eyes wide and the words that said to Stoick replaying in his head "If they retaliate it's all on you!" The sound of his roar shook the very foundation of his home causing the walls to crumble, smoke starts to rise and the flames get higher, the two men turn their backs and head back to their ships.

The invaders sail away watching from their ships as Dracon burns in the distance. Stoick looks at what he has done, the glowing of the burning village in the distance the faces of the people he killed and that boy, there was something about him that scared him he was suddenly pulled from his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder, he turned to his best friend Gobber with a bloody rag wrapped around his wrist. "Gobber what happened to your hand?" Stoick asked with a look of concern on his face Gobber merely shrugged "One of the beasts took it but I took its head in the end" Gobber said with a triumphant look on his face. "When we get back to Berk we will get you to a healer and get it cleaned up before it gets infected" Stoick said with a distant look in his eye Gobber noticed this look it was the same look he had when he found out his wife had died, Gobber had squeezed his friends shoulder and looked him straight in the eye "What is wrong lad? I know that look so do not try and lie to me Stoick", he remained silent for a few moments and cleared his throat "It's just a feeling that's all that just happened tonight might have serious repercussions later down the line." Stoick said with a serious tone which made Gobber look at his friend with worry "What do ya mean Stoick we did the right thing they through their lot in with those devils and you better than anyone know that we cannot have that, if they managed to tame them it could mean the end for all of us every man, women and child would be in danger" what Gobber just said filled Stoick's heart with anger because he knew his friend was right and image of Hiccup popped into his head being ripped apart by a dragon the other children meeting the same fate and right then all doubt left his mind and he turned to his friend, put a hand on his shoulder and smiled "Your right Gobber, I just hope we got them all" Stoick said looking back they were now far away to see the burning island "Why do you think we missed any?" Gobber asked with a quizzical look on his face Stoick turned back to his one armed friend and said "I pray to Odin we did not" Gobber just looked at him with a smug look on his face "We beat them once we can do it again" they both laughed and made their way back home. The last thing that was heard was Gobber's voice asking Stoick "Do you think Hiccup has caught a Troll yet or did he get lost again?" Stoick just sighed at the memory of Hiccup's past exploits and shook his head.

Back on Dracon fires were still burning most of the houses were in rubble on the ground, corpses of all the people of Dracon had been thrown in a pile and set a blaze the smell of burning flesh was sickening. What dragons that had remained were the ones that were lucky enough to escape the raid and to collect their dead and left in search for a new home, the place they once called home was tainted a burning reminder that humans could not be trusted. The streets of the village were covered in blood some bodies could still found of both villager and invader alike, Kira's home had burnt to the ground and Connor's was in ruins but then the rubble started to move and a grey and black dragon slowly risen from the pile of rock and wood, underneath the dragon was Connor still holding Kira tightly in his arms his parents and sister lost under the rubble his eyes were closed but StormCloud could hear his riders shallow breaths and nudged him with his nose trying to wake him making whimpering and gurgling sounds in the process, after a few moments of doing this Connor's dark blue eyes finally opened. StormCloud gave his friend a look of relief and in return Connor gave his only friend a halfhearted smile, the dragon could tell from the look in his eyes that he was not the same boy anymore, he gave Connor a low whimper the boy patted his head "I am okay StormCloud I promise, could you help us out of here there's something I need to take care of?" StormCloud used his head to clear a path to the street, he turned back to see his friend not following him so he walked over to Connor, he was still staring at Kira's body brushing some hair out of her face he still thought she looked beautiful he tried to convince himself that she was only sleeping but reality struck him when he felt something grab him by the back of his tunic.

Here StormCloud was carrying him from the rubble of his home like he was a new born dragon and StormCloud was his father, Connor protested at first still holding on to Kira with dear life when they finally reached the street StormCloud put Connor down he was about to yell at his dragon when Connor seen the look in his friends eyes, it was the look of concern and worry StormCloud was only looking out for him just like he had always done. Just then all his anger for the dragon was forgotten and put a free hand on his dragons head and said thank you, StormCloud just snorted in response with a toothy grin on his scaly face. Connor jumped on StormCloud's back with Kira still in his arms and asked his friend to take him to the lake and StormCloud knew exactly where he was talking about it had been his riders favorite place to go with the girl and her Night Fury Freya, StormCloud took to the sky and just ten minutes they were at the lake, a small smile grew on Connor's face the lake was untouched by the invading scum.

The water still looked blue and clear, the moonlight dancing across the surface, the waves gently lapping the shore of the lake, on the other side of the lake was a forest where the two would go for walks and climb the tall trees when they reached the top they could see the beautiful mountain range they loved to just sit up on top of the massive trees and watch the sun set the way the sky would change colors always amazed them how anything could be so beautiful, the pinks, yellows, reds and the oranges. When the sun finally disappeared behind the mountains they would climb back down the mighty tree and go sit by the lake under their favorite tree and just look up at the stars, it was always Kira's favorite thing to do, she had told Connor once that she could just stay here forever and watch the starlit sky with him this made Connor blush a dark shade of red, he was thanking the gods in Valhalla that it was dark out so she probably could not see his face, when just then he felt her hand in his and he looked over to her she was staring at him and smiling, he gazed into her ocean blue eyes and she gazed back into his dark blue ones and they knew that they were meant to be together. So then did the gods have to take her from him? Why did they allow this to happen to her? An angry tear rolled down the side of his cheek, he was filled with so many different emotions it was driving him mad, his heart was broken he'd just lost everything in a matter of hours. Connor's eyes filled with tears he had begun to sob pulling Kira's body to him, falling to his knees he put his head on hers and cried tears of sorrow, he was alone now his family had been killed, his people cut down by invaders and the dragons he had sworn to protect were either dead or had moved on never to return or trust humans ever again. He did not know how long he had stayed like that but he finally stopped crying when he felt warm breaths coming from behind him and a tail wrap around him, Connor looked up and seen StormCloud looking down at him his icy blue eyes filled with understanding and hope, he licked the boy's face causing Connor to smile a bit as the dragon smiled back at him.

Connor scratched behind his dragon's horn and stood up "I need to take care of something Storm and I would like to be alone" Connor told his dragon a halfhearted smile was on his face and he was looking down to the girl still in his arms, StormCloud knew exactly what his friend wanted to do he gave a low whimper but obeyed his friends wishes and walked away, when Connor felt he was alone he walked over to their favorite tree "his and Kira's" he gently placed her down under it and looked around to find something to dig with, a couple of minutes later he came back with a rock and began to dig.

As Connor dug he looked over to see Kira laying there lifeless and all of the past events of how she ended up this way came rushing back and he was filled with a burning rage again, he started digging faster and harder slamming the pointed edge of the rock deep into the dirt over and over again until the rock began to crumble in his hands, he looks at the pieces of the shattered rock in his hands his rage taking control of his limbs he throws the shards of rock out of the grave and starts clawing at the soft, moist earth, Connor cleared out the grave within a matter of minutes. When he was finished he walked over to where Kira was laying, Connor picked her up slowly he was covered in mud, his hands were bleeding from the intense digging but he did not take any notice to them the adrenaline still pumping through his veins he carried her back to the grave he gently placed her inside Connor gave his love one last sorrowful look and began to pour the dirt back into the grave. With each handful of dirt he put into Kira's grave his heart broke a little bit more, when the last of dirt had been patted down he went to the shore of the lake and started to gather stones to place around the grave.

He came back and started placing the stones around Kira's grave until it was surrounded by them, the last thing Connor did for his love was at the top of the grave he traced the three spiraled rune that symbolized family and kissed it. He stood up and closed his eyes "Odin watch over her and keep her safe until the day we meet again" Connor prayed and then opened his dark blue eyes and made a new oath that night "I swear on your grave and the graves of our families to all the people of Dracon that the people responsible for this will pay, they will know what true fear is they will know the pain you felt my love and I will keep the Draconian traditions alive, to protect the dragon's and those who are pure of heart…This I Swear as the last Draconian!" Connor stared at his loves grave for what seemed like hours when he heard a rustling in the bushes behind him, he gripped one of his knives from behind his back and turned to face the source of the noise only to see his friend StormCloud standing there watching him, when he spotted his friend and removed his hand from the knife handle he walked over to StormCloud "Hey Storm how long have you been standing there?" Connor said looking at the dragon with a puzzled look on his face. StormCloud looked down at his friend a long black box hanging out of his mouth "What do you have there Storm? " Connor asked with a curious look on his face, StormCloud placed the box down on the ground and looked up at his rider and smiled. Connor looked at the long black box and then back to his dragon and then back to the box it had the twin dragon crest on it, it was a symbol of pride and strength, given to one who had completed all three levels of training. When Connor opened it there was a piece of parchment inside "Connor we are so proud of all that you have accomplished and we know you are going to do great things more when you get older we love you so much. Happy Birthday Love Mom, Dad and Kate." Tears fell on the parchment staining it, Connor dropped to his knees yelling and screaming, pounding the earth with his fists, there were the images of his parents faces smiling at him, his sister hugging his waist when he had come back from the training arena after completing his second level of training they were all so proud of him, then it was all taken away from him in just one night, his parents lying dead on the floor in a pool of their own blood, his sister just two feet away the only question that was burning through his mind was "Why?", "Why them?, "Why us?" "What did we do to deserve this?" Connor started to tremble every ounce of his body was filled with rage, anger and hate.

The boy screaming at the ground "Why?!" still beating at the red stained dirt his knuckles were cut open. When he went to hit the ground Connor felt something stop him this time, the boy looked up to see what had hold of his arm when he had seen StormCloud tail wrapped around his wrist giving him low whines and a look that told him that it was enough, that beating the ground was not going to bring them back. Connor just stared at his dragon he was still very angry but not at him Connor knew that his friend was only trying to help, so he regained control of himself and settled down.

When he finally managed to calm down enough Connor looked over at the box from his parents he reached out a hand grabbed it and pulled it towards him, it was a little heavy which made the young boy curious. When he took the lid off the box he had found a black coat inside, Connor reached inside and removed the coat and began to examine it, it was a little big but he would grow into it, another thing he had noticed was it was made entirely out of dragon scales, the scales were tough and durable he also remembered from training that dragon scales are flame resistant and he immediately knew that this would come in handy. Connor turned his attention back to the box and found a whole new wardrobe made of the same material as the coat, all except a black tunic but the pants and even a black pair of boots. He quickly set out and put them on when he came back and looked at StormCloud "Well how do I look Storm?" he asked his friend hoping that he did not look ridiculous in it. The dragon just gave him a growl of agreement and Connor smiled back at him, the box then walked back over to collect the box and had seen that there was still something else inside, Connor reached inside the box and pulled out a board sword. Connor looked the sword over with amazement, he had never seen a board sword like this one, it was different in so many ways, and the handle was made from the wood of a Rowen tree one of the oldest and strongest trees on Dracon.

The guard was made from black iron it was thin but Connor could tell it was made to with stand anything at the base of the handle there was more black iron in the shape of a claw, but to Connor's surprise it was not sharp it was simply there to ensure that the sword did not slip from the users hand while in battle, the blade was beautiful it was four and a half feet in length razor sharp but with one difference. Were normal board swords their tip is straight, Connor's was curved up wards. Connor examined every last inch of the sword marveling in its beauty, it was unique and it felt right in his hand like it was a part of him. Connor then decided to test it out, he began practicing some of the moves he had learned during his training. Connor took a stance with his sword, the blade facing up towards the star lite sky behind his back, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath when he exhaled and opened his eyes his face had no expression on it, his breathing was steady and his heart beat was slow, he did not show any emotions.

StormCloud was watching him intently, the dragon was lying beside the grave of the boy's fallen love Kira. Connor trying to get his emotions under control, struggling desperately his mind was being filled with horrific images of Kira, his family and the rest of the inhabitants of Dracon, his breathing began to get rough and his heart beat started to quicken. StormCloud could sense that there was something wrong with Connor but the dragon did not move he had complete faith that his rider would overcome whatever he was going through, Connor still in his stance, he was more focused than before, his breathing evened out and his mind began to clear, images of his family and Kira start replacing all the others. The words that were written in the parchment the fact that his family loved him and were proud of him gave him strength, memories of him and Kira sitting together in the moon light, they light dancing on the surface of the water, the stars shining brightly above while Kira snuggled close to Connor, the words they shared will always be in his heart. Connor let those memories fill his head but he did not forget anything that happened tonight. He closed his eyes once more took another deep breath holding it for a moment letting his memories merge and Connor had finally found a sense of balance.

StormCloud sensed something different about his friend nut it was not until Connor opened his eyes for a second time was the dragon sure that Connor had changed, the boy had begun to practicing swinging the sword with ease, moving through his stances like he had been doing it his entire life, slashing, punching, kicking every move had deadly accuracy. StormCloud could tell his boy was getting stronger but he could not shake the feeling of one thing? Connor's eyes, he could have sworn that the boy's eyes were darker, StormCloud had grown up with Connor his eyes were dark blue. Connor still practicing sensed that someone was watching him.

Connor performs a front flip sword slash with perfect form, when he looks around and finds StormCloud staring at him curiously. Connor walks over to his dragon with a worried look on his face "What's wrong Storm?" the boy asks his friend, StormCloud tilts his head and looks Connor straight in the eyes and they were in fact different. StormCloud gives a low whine, he starts to get restless and jumps at the boy licking his face causing his hair to stand straight up, Connor stands up with an annoyed look on his face "What's got into you Storm?" Connor walks over to the lake to wash off the dragon saliva from his face when he notices something different. StormCloud walks up behind his friend and nudges his shoulder with his nose, the boy turns to face his dragon with a surprised look on his face "Storm what happened to my eyes, there the color of the sky?" the boy looked scared at first but the turned back to look at his reflection in the water, the color of his eyes brought memories back of him and Kira flying through the skies and his mind was at peace once more.

He turned his sky blue eyes over to her grave his mind filling with all the memories he had of her and shed a slight tear "I swear to the gods that I will make things right and to the people responsible for all this will pay, I won't stop until each one of those bastards know what true pain is. I love you Kira I promise we will be together again." Connor said while whipping the tears from his new sky blue eyes, he gripped his sword and pull it back into its leather sheath.

The sun was beginning to rise Connor could see the tips of the mountain tops start to glow, he put his hand on StormCloud's head, scratched him behind one of his horns and made his way towards the tree that he and his love once sat under and talked about their future together. Connor sat down laying his sword and knives to his right and StormCloud laying down to his left as they both fell asleep.

The night before had been too much for the boy, by the time he woke up the sun was already starting to set behind them. The boy stood up stretching out his sore limbs and looked over to see StormCloud still sleeping "Storm wake up we slept through the whole day, the sun is setting, come on bud we have things to do." The dragon simply opened one of his ice blue eyes, blew out a puff of smoke right at Connor smiled and closed his eye again. Connor looked at StormCloud with an annoyed expression on his face "Come on Storm it's time to go" Connor said while trying to get his dragon to move but he would not budge. After twenty minutes of trying to get the large reptile to wake up he tried a new tactic "Okay fine if you will not get up I will just go eat breakfast by myself" Connor said with a playful grin on his face, the dragon instantly looked at his rider and jumped up looking fully awake now, "Oh now your awake" Connor said rolling his eyes.

Connor and StormCloud made their way back to the remains of the village to find something to eat, buildings still smoldering, there are bodies around of both his fellow Draconians and the invaders. He goes from house to house looking for something to eat when without realizing it Connor ended up in front of Kira's house. He froze outside what was left of her door just staring at it, memories of the night before filling his head. Images of her lying lifeless on the floor the soldiers standing over her, Connor's heart beat started to speed up rage filling his veins when StormCloud comes up behind him and nudges his hand giving him a low whine. Connor snapped out of his tormented thoughts, patting StormCloud's head he walked inside there was not much left, the walls had all crumbled, all the furniture was burned to ashes the two soldiers that Connor had killed were still in the same place as when he left, the bodies of the soldiers were badly burned but their armor remained mostly intact.

When Connor searched the house for food he walked to the kitchen when he passed the body of one of the soldiers. He looked down at the corps in complete and utter disgust, as he passed the body he noticed the crest on the armor of the corps it looked very familiar but he could not remember where he had seen it before. After a few minutes he had finally remembered where he had seen the crest before, his father had shown it to him while he was training it was on a list of tribes that were the top dragon killers in all the islands.

They were called Outcasts: a group of exiled Vikings led by Alvin the Treacherous. Alvin was formerly a member of Berk but he tried to take over control from Stoick the Vast the leader of Berk, he stood no chance against the people of Berk and for his crimes Alvin and the rest of his men were banished to Outcast Island. But Connor also remembered that Berk was on that listed as well, they held record for dragon killing and that they were at the top of that list and they were more than proud of that. And finally the last tribe on the list of notorious dragon killers was the Berserker tribe, they were fierce fighters almost as good as the Draconians but they were still not to be taken lightly. Connor knew without a doubt that the Outcasts, Berserkers and the Berkians were responsible for the destruction of Dracon and matter how long it took he would make them all pay for what they had done.

Connor searched the kitchen and found a loaf of bread and a couple of fish, he felt bad for taking Kira's food but if he was going to track down the people who had destroyed their home he needed his strength, and that was another thing that hit him, he was strong and could handle fighting three or four guys at once but this was different he was going after three of the strongest tribes in the whole archipelago, if he wanted to do this he needed to get stronger and finish the last level of his training. So he walked outside to StormCloud napping right outside the door he looked at his friend and smiled "Storm wake up I have breakfast" Connor said trying to looked annoyed as his dragon's head popped up licking his lips, eyes wide with hunger. Connor tossed the dragon the fish and they were gone in a flash "Guess you really were hungry huh?" the boy looked at StormCloud with a smirk on his face the dragon returned a toothy grin and watched his boy finished his bread.

After they had finished their meal they walked around the remains of Dracon to try and confirm his suspicions, they walked around for a while looking for others soldiers and checking their crests and so far all they found were Outcast crests, Connor could not, No! Would not believe that this was just Outcasts that destroyed his home. They searched for another hour and he finally found his proof. Connor and StormCloud ended up down at the beach and found a Berk ship wreaked on the shore, the pair jumped on deck there was not much left but what they did find confirmed his theory along with the ship being from Berk there were also signs of Berserkers on board as well.

There was no bodies found but there were shields and some armor with their crests on them. He looked around more trying to find anything that would help them track down the people responsible for what happened, Connor searched around below deck there was not much left, probably due to it being raided by the other invaders. Connor searched around for a few minutes before he came across a scroll lying on the floor, he opened it and looked it over and it was a map of the entire archipelago, on it were markings indicating locations to Berserker camps and to their island its self, it also gave the location of Berk but not of the Outcasts. As Connor looked the map over studying each point on the map that where the best places to start looking for Berserker soldiers making his way slowly to their island. Berk was next after he finished with the Berserker but he had to think this through, Berk like the Berserkers were known for their fighting skills but that was not what bothered Connor, he needed information about the Outcasts. If Outcast Island was their only strong hold, if not and there were more he needed to know where they were. As Connor was trying to come up with a strategy and then he felt the boat beginning to rock and roars coming from outside, he shook his head and smiled "Alright, alright I'm coming you big baby" Connor said walking on deck seeing his friend rocking the boat by jumping up and down like a little kid.

"What's the matter a big dragon like you afraid to be by himself?" the boy said with a cheesy grin on his face, the dragon simply looked at his friend with an annoyed look on his scaly and blew a puff of smoke in his face "Oh real mature you over grown gecko" Connor said while coughing StormCloud just gave him a dragon like laugh. Connor jumped off the deck of the boat and landed on the beach, StormCloud followed right behind him the dragon nudged his hand and Connor patted his head "I know where they are Storm, now all we have to do is train" Connor said with a serious look on his face, StormCloud merely stomped at the sand with his large paws and gave a approving growl.

Connor looked at his friend and smiled at the determination because it was not just Connor that wanted revenge StormCloud did as well. The boy looked his friend in the eye and seen that StormCloud wanted the same thing he did "Storm I know you think that we are ready but we are not" the dragon gave another growl but of disagreement this time trying to ask him what about what happened with the guards?

Connor shook his head knowing exactly what StormCloud was trying to say "Storm that was three guards, what we are about to do is not going to be that simple, we are taking on three tribes with well-known reputations in killing, we have to finish our training that is the only way this is going to work" Connor said trying to convince StormCloud but the stubborn dragon still was not convinced.

StormCloud turned his face away angry that they could not go after the human, No! The monsters responsible for the murder of both his dragon brethren and the humans he had come to love and trust, StormCloud suddenly felt warm hands on his cold scales and turned to see the cause. It was Connor with a sad expression on his face that made the dragons heart ache, he hated seeing his friend like this so he calmed down and listened to the boy "Do remember how strong dad and Thor (his father's Skrill) were when they finished their training, they were the best, they could take on a hundred soldiers together and another fifty more by themselves, and that's just three years of training imagine how strong we would be after five years?"

StormCloud looked at his rider as if he had gone mad, he could not really be serious about training for five years straight could he? Connor had seen the look of worry and reassured his friend "Do not worry Storm I did not mean we would train nonstop without any rest, we are not gods" the boy laughed at StormCloud, the dragon gave a sigh of relief until he heard what Connor said next "But that does not mean we will not push ourselves harder than dad and Thor did, we are going to find the harshest islands the archipelago has to offer stay there for a year and move on to the next" Connor said with a look of determination on his face, StormCloud simply looked at him and sighed in defeat he knew he could not get Connor to change his mind so he agreed.

It was dark out now the sun had completely disappeared from the sky and the moon and stars had taken its place. Connor had placed the map of the enemies camps in his dragon scaled coat and walked over to StormCloud "It is time to go Storm the faster we start training the stronger we will get and we will have our revenge on the people who killed the one's we loved and destroyed our home" StormCloud nodded and crouched down so Connor could get on his back, the boy leaving his home with nothing but the dragon scaled cloths his mother had made for him and the unique board sword his father had forged for him, the two knives he had used to take down the scum that took the life of his Kira and his best friend and only companion StormCloud.

They took off into the sky, looking back at their home and saying a silent prayer to the gods for everyone on Dracon for safe passage into Valhalla and promising to return. Connor then turned away from his home looked at the stars lite horizon patted his friends on his scaly neck and said "You ready Storm?" still looking out into the horizon the dragon roared loud into the darkness telling his rider that he was more than ready "Okay then let's get started, I promise Storm these next five years are going to go by quick" Connor said smiling. He yelled and just like that the two last survivors of Dracon took off like a bat out of Hel to prepare for their fight with the three tribes that took everything away from them.


	2. Chapter 2

HTTYD-The Last Draconian: Five Years Later

It's been five years since Connor and StormCloud left Dracon to train and it's going extremely well, they have trained none stop only taking the occasional couple days off to heal and then it was right back to training. They have traveled to the harshest islands known to Vikings spending one year to train, weather it was the frozen tundra of the north, the sweltering heat of the south or the unforgiving jungles of the east. Connor and StormCloud faced it all and with every year that passed they became stronger and stronger. And now they had run out of time, with only three days left until the fifth year they were pushing themselves even harder and on the final day they would be put to the test.

The sun was starting to rise and the camp site was empty there was a fire burning but neither dragon nor rider where anywhere to be found, the sound of tree branches falling and dragon roars coming from the forest surrounding their camp. StormCloud was searching for his rider in the trees of the forest, the canopy of the trees was too thick for the dragon to fly so he had to search from the ground, when he could not see anything he listened and tried to pick up his scent, Connor was in the tree behind him, the dragon caught his scent and used his massive tail to break the trunk in two.

As the tree started to fall, the boy jumped from the top did a front flip through the air and landed in front of his friend, the dragon looked at the boy he had grown over the past five years at least a foot and a half taller, his ginger red hair had grown longer as well it hung in his face while training so he had to tie it behind his head. Connor's body had gained a lot more muscle in the past five years too, what used to be a thin physique was now toned and covered with scars he still maintained his boyish features after all he was still fourteen but his dragon could tell something was different about him.

The boy looked at his dragon with a smile on his face "Best time yet Storm, you almost had me there" Connor said while patting the dragons head the dragon simply smiled back and nudged his boy towards the camp "Yeah I guess your right it's time to head back and get something to eat and take a break" Connor's smile faded a bit, StormCloud looked at Connor with concern, ever since that terrible night five years ago, the night that everything he knew was taken from him the boy had trouble sleeping, he would wake up in the middle of the night screaming and yelling her name the one who meant everything to him.

Nightmares of her lying there dead along with his family was burned into his memory forever. Connor was nine years old when this happened and StormCloud was just a little older than him. The two grew up together and were practically brothers so the dragon knew all too well what he was going through because he lost just as much that night, all of his dragon brethren had been lost as well but for Connor it was different he did not just lose his family, friends and the girl he loved a part of him died too.

When Connor was young he looked at the world with innocent eyes and always wore a smile, when he was born he never cried only smiled and when he got older that smile never faded even if he got hurt he would not cry or show pain he simply smiled. His mother always used to say he had the most beautiful smile on the whole island, he always hated it when she said that but she just hugged him tight and kissed his cheek.

Those memories never lasted though they just got him to fall asleep it's what came next that had him screaming and waking up in a cold sweat, bodies lying everywhere in pools of their own blood, screams of both human and dragon alike filling the night air. His mother and father lying dead slash marks covering their bodies, his sister in a pool of her own bloods and Kira surrounded by the soldiers dead.

That was the last time he ever smiled like that, he still smiled to StormCloud but it was never the same this smile was empty and filled with sorrow that part of him was gone. The person that stood in front of the dragon now was someone different someone who was not quite cold but not quite warm either. Connor might have learned how to control his anger but there were times when he lost that control and that is when things went bad.

It was only a year after they left Dracon and they made their first stop, they had been traveling for two days straight when they finally reached the island Jotenheim (the island of ice) they made camp in a cave and tried to get some rest. Sometime during the middle of the night Connor had woken up in a cold sweat he ran outside, StormCloud did not realize he was gone until twenty minutes after and the dragon began to panic and flew as fast as he could after him. He followed the boy's tracks in the snow and finally caught up to him, when the dragon touched down Connor was pounding his fists against a tree most of the bark had been beaten away while blood stained the trunk. Connor kept this up until StormCloud wrapped his tail around the boy waist and pulled him away from the tree Connor fought back taking the dragon by surprise at how strong he was pulling back trying to hit the tree again. It was not until the dragon began to pull back harder turning the boy to face him did he finally stop when he looked into StormCloud's eyes.

Connor looked into StormCloud's eyes filled with sadness and he broke down and cried, the boy cried for what seemed like hours the dragon curled around him protecting him nuzzling his arm for comfort. When Connor finally calmed down StormCloud helped the boy to his feet and they went back to the camp.

When they got back to camp Connor threw some fish on the fire for himself and gave StormCloud a raw cod that he caught earlier, as they ate there was a long silence between them normally Connor would ramble on about their next training session but with only two days left he was eerily quit. Connor could feel his dragon staring at him "What's wrong Storm?" the boy said, the dragon just gave a low whine and placed his head on his paws.

Connor could tell there was something wrong with his friend so he got up from his seat on the ground he walked over to StormCloud scratched him in his favorite spot behind his horn and the dragon gave a gurgle of enjoyment, his head still on his paws until Connor stopped he turned and looked at his boy with Icy Blue eyes as if asking why did you stop? Connor looked right back at his friend with an amused look on his face "Let's go for a ride" he said with a warm smile on his face and that was all the dragon needed to hear, he jumped up to his feet and started pounding them against the dirt.

Connor looked at his best friend's excitement and his smile grew even wider he could feel his heart getting soft seeing his only friend happy for once, it has been five years since that day and all he could think about was revenge but it was the little things like this that made him feel like everything was still the same as before that night like it never happened that his loved ones were still alive and happy. It was times like these that gave him hope that kept him sane from giving into his anger, his pain and kept him strong.

Flying with his friend was always a thrill, the wind in his hair flying through the clouds feeling the moisture on his hands when he reached up to touch them, when they broke through the clouds and seen the stars above it made him think back to his flights with Kira. It made his heart sore higher then he and his dragon could ever go- when they were like this Connor forgot all about his pain and just lost himself in the ride. StormCloud was ecstatic his eyes were shining at the very thought of flying, it was his favorite thing to do especially with his best friend. The dragon's eyes finally met the boy's eyes he'd thought he was dreaming the look in Connor's eyes had changed, they were no longer filled with sorrow and pain but happiness and excitement StormCloud thought he would never see that look in his eyes ever again, plus with the smile on his face made it twice as good.

The dragon jumped on his boy licking his face, the boy laughing uncontrollably trying to get free gasping trying to speak "Alright…you...over…grown gecko…get off me…and let's go" Connor still laughing that look on his eye shining even brighter than before.

StormCloud finally let Connor up helping him with his tail, the boy gratefully excepting it still smiling warmly the dragon returned the same smile Connor places a hand on his dragon's head "Thanks Storm, I know I have been miserable lately and I am sorry for that. I was just so wrapped up in this whole mess that I forgot about what it is like to have fun and to be happy- it's just ever since that night I have never thought about anything else besides revenge. Storm you showed me it was possible to have fun and just relax and also to train. I know that mom, dad, Kate and Kira would not want to see me lost in darkness of revenge but… I also cannot forget the promise I made either but thanks to you Storm I can do both I can keep my promise and not let it consume me, thank you Bud."

With that said Connor hugged his scaly friend, StormCloud was shocked by this sudden show of emotion but it was not much longer before the dragon was gurgling with happiness that his friend was back to normal again. StormCloud then wrapped his tail around the boy's waist lifted him up and placed him on his back, Connor smiled looked at his friend sky blue meeting ice blue "Let's get up there and have some fun" the dragon did not need to be told twice and just like that they were in the air. It was at that moment StormCloud made his own vow that he would do everything in his power to always make sure his boy stayed like this and that he did not have to bare this burden alone that "they" were going to see this through to the end.

As they continued to get higher and higher Connor let go of the saddle and started leaning back arms stretched out yelling like a mad man, StormCloud roaring with enjoyment when all of a sudden they stopped climbing into the sky when the dragon arched his back as if trying to do a back flip in midair and they did just that tumbling back towards earth both dragon and rider laughing the whole way down. After five minutes of tumbling and nearly crashing into the trees at the last second mid tumble the dragon swooped right back up into the air using the momentum from the way they fell to their advantage gaining much more speed than the first time they took off into the sky.

Tears forming in Connor's eyes from the speed but he was still yelling like a mad man from the amount of fun, they were having preforming all sorts of tricks that would put the most experienced dragon riders from his tribe to shame, doing barrel roles, zigzagging through trees. Connor even stood up on StromCloud's back and jumped off, StormCloud just gave him a smile and shook his head at his friends insanity and dove after him.

As Connor fell he closed his eyes and truly felt at peace the air was cool even as he fell his mind filled with images from the past. Spending time with his dad at the forge (he was the village blacksmith) he taught his son the basics and he got pretty good at it, he remembered his dad telling him that he was proud of him and smiling at him when he his first short sword. His mom always made him his favorite foods especially whenever he felt sad she would comfort him and tell him everything was going to be alright. Kate always looked up to him, she always cheered him on while he was training and told him that he was the best, and finally there was Kira. The way she held his hand his heart would skip a beat, the way she hugged him put his mind to rest the words she said to him gave him hope when he felt like there was none and the quick pecks they shared told him that there was no one else that he would rather share them with but her.

She was his power his determination his hope, when she was with him he felt like he could do anything and she felt the same way. So as Connor fell the memories replaying over and over in his mind his heart filled with hope and drove away any fears that he had. Connor opened his eyes again seeing his friend less than three feet away and in a matter of seconds the dragon was two feet beneath him the boy spun around and landed right on StormCloud's back slightly hurting his groin and giving a little pained groan but when his friend turned to see what the noise was Connor had a look on his face that said it was not me.

The dragon simply smirked at his rider and continued to look forward, they had been flying for hours and the sun was beginning to set, StormCloud wanted to head back he was starting to get hungry and by the sounds that were coming from his rider he was to but when the dragon started to turn and head back to camp Connor spoke "Wait Storm just a little longer…please" the boy said still facing the setting sun a look of wonder and innocence filled his eyes and his dragon could not take that away from him, so he gave a growl of agreement.

The two watched the sun set for what seemed like a life time, the mixture of different colors was amazing reds, pinks, oranges, yellows and then the sun had finally disappeared and with that both rider and dragon headed back to camp for some dinner. When they landed Connor slide off his best friends back and made his way over to where he was keeping the fish they had caught from the other day, when Connor came back StormCloud had already started the fire waiting patiently by the fire for his dinner. When Connor approached the dragon started licking his lips and got a little restless the boy simply looked at his friend with an amused look on his face shock his head as the dragon started to whimper "Alright, alright you big baby quit your crying" but the dragon only growled with annoyance "Fine here, you know Storm you put on a little weight, have you been sneaking food and not sharing?" Connor said in a teasing manner and threw him a large cod and before he could blink it was gone the dragon looked at his friend with an insulted look and then smiled at him relieved that Connor was making jokes instead of being in a sour mood and not saying anything at all.

But now it's just like old times laughing, goofing off and having fun and then it hit him "Hey Storm since tomorrow is our last day here why don't we take the day off, we have been training for five years only taking a little time off here and there I think this will be good for us, we have come really far and been through a lot so let's just goof off" the boy said with a big smile on his face the dragon could not believe what he was hearing and could not be happier, he jumped up roaring with delight.

Connor just looked at his best friend still smiling "Well I guess it's settled then we are taking the day off" the boy said the dragon still jumping around like a child. Connor finished his meal calmed his dragon down "Okay okay relax I know your happy but let's get some rest so we can get up early and enjoy a full day of fun" Connor telling his friend. StormCloud finally calmed down and gurgled in agreement, they put out the fire StormCloud laying down under a tree Connor soon following him, he took up his usual spot laying back on the dragon's scaly side and looking up at the stars he remembered back to when he used to looking at the stars with Kira and her NightFury Freya he felt at peace letting those warm memories take him over and lull him to sleep.

It was the first night in a long time were Connor slept peacefully, all the nightmares that previously invaded his sleep were replaced by memories of his family and friends laughing, training, going on hikes through the woods and camping under the stars. It was the best sleep he ever had and did not want it to end but the rays of the rising sun dancing across his face and sleep was impossible now, the boy stirred trying to hide his face from the sun just then he felt something trying to nudge him awake "ugh five more minutes mom" the sleeping boy trying to swat away whatever it was that was trying to wake him from his resting place.

StormCloud just looked at his boy with a joyful expression on his face, it's been so long since Connor slept this peacefully and it was a shame that he had to wake him up but he did promise and with that the dragon gave a loud roar that shook all the trees around.

Within the blink of an eye Connor was on his feet looking around with a shocked look on his face "I am up I swear! Sorry Storm I did not mean to over sleep" Connor said scratching the back of his head and laughing nervously, StormCloud just shook his head with a grin slightly showing on his scaly face.

Connor smiled and walked over to grab some fish for breakfast he turned around and yelled to his friend "Hey big mouth could you that mouth of yours for something other than scaring the Hel out of me" he said to his friend teasing him. The dragon in question just snorted in response and shot a stream of red hot flames towards the fire pit and in seconds it was roaring warmly. Connor decided to take the rest of the fish and have a feast to celebrate their last day of training, Connor threw some of the fish on the open flame for himself and three of the biggest cod they had caught just a few days earlier for StormCloud.

The dragon looked at Connor licking his lips whining like a child, the boy started laughing at his best friend "Gods Storm you act like you do not eat" he said still laughing at his friend but his dragon just kept clawing at the ground like a puppy "Okay calm down…here!" Connor tosses the four foot long cod ten feet in the air, StormCloud crouched down spread his wings and took to the air flapping his powerful wings he caught the cod in midair with his strong jaws and it was gone.

Connor looked at StormCloud and he was impressed "Not bad Storm, stay up there I am going to send up another one!" Connor yelling up to his friend, the dragon watching him carefully waiting to see his next move. Connor arched back his arm readying himself to throw the next cod up to his friend when he got an idea, he wanted to see how hungry StormCloud really was so he whipped around and launched the fish in the opposite direction of the hovering dragon.

The boy threw the fish as hard as he could "You want it...Go get it!" yelling to his friend smiling as he let the cod go, StormCloud accepted the challenge and took off after it- the fish went about forty feet before the dragon executed a perfect barrel role and swallowed the cod whole. The boy now very impressed held the final cod in his hand, the dragon landing after his aerial stunt a good distance away from his rider, looking back to the boy with the last fish in his hand the dragon waited for his boy's next move. The boy simply held out his hand with the fish in it offering it to the hungry dragon with a grin on his face, the dragon knew he was up to something but was to hungry to care so he charged at the boy tongue hanging from his mouth like a dog- the boy still standing there smiling in amusement his best friend getting closer and closer until he was only five feet away.

Connor crouched down as the dragon leapt for his prize and at the last possible second Connor jumped right over StormCloud doing a front flip in midair and landing perfectly behind the dragon that was now skidding through the dirt. StormCloud looking at Connor is disbelief at what had just happened but the look was then replaced by one of amusement when he realized what his boy was doing, StormCloud swinging his tail in Connor's direction his back still to the dragon but again at the last possible second he dodged his fruitless efforts at trying to take the fish from him. Connor then turned to his dragon smiling like a mad man and trying to hold back his laughter looked at StormCloud still holding the cod with an out stretched arm beckoning his best friend to try again. StormCloud stood there hesitant at first but then came up with an idea.

The dragon lunges at his rider for a second time, hoping he would take and sure enough he did, Connor jumped up placing one foot on StormCloud's head pushing down and attempts another front flip over his dragon. StormCloud on the other hand was ready for it, Connor was in mid flip not paying attention to the fish that was exposed and that's when the dragon struck- he used his tail wrapped it around the fish and snatched it away.

When Connor landed the fish was gone he looked up to see the fish dangling over his head from StormCloud's tail, then he used it to bring the cod to his mouth and it was gone in the blink of an eye. StormCloud then gave him a smug look of victory, Connor returned his gaze with one of defeat and of happiness "Okay fine you got me… it took you long enough" Connor said teasing his best friend. The dragon simply huffed and wacked Connor upside his head with his tail, the boy gave a yelp of pain and looked at his dragon "What was that for?" he said with a confused look on his face, StormCloud gave him an evil grin as if saying "That's for playing keep away with my breakfast".

Connor simply shook his head and smiled, he walked back over to the fire to retrieve his breakfast from the flames. When he got there the fish were burned to a crisp, the boy sighed and scratched the back of his head "I guess that was my fault, should have been paying attention… ah well at least there is more where those came from." Connor said.

He threw three more fish on the fire and this time he watched them. StormCloud took the spot next to his best friend and waited with him, Connor looked over to the dragon and scratched his neck- the dragon gave a gurgle of enjoyment. As they watched the fish cook in the fire Connor was trying to think of what they could do first on their day off?

He knew they would both enjoy going flying but he wanted to save that for last, then he remembered seeing a lake about a mile away from camp they had passed it when they first came here. Connor looked up at StormCloud "Hey Storm how about after we finish up breakfast we go for a swim?" Connor said with a smile on his face. The black and grey looked at his rider with excitement in his eyes- the dragon started jumping up and down he loved swimming almost as much as he loved flying. Connor laughed at his friend's behavior and knew all too well that StormCloud was not going to wait long before he went without him, so Connor pulled the fish from the fire and just like StormCloud had done just a few minutes ago Connor did as well- the boy swallowed the fish whole.

After spending so much time with StormCloud, the boy picked up a few things, one of which was how to eat like a dragon and when you stuck to a rigorous training schedule like they did you do not have time to take it slow while eating. Connor simply did what his dragon did when it came to food "swallow it whole and get right back to training". Connor knew that would be useful for something other than training especially when it came to his scaly friend jumping around like a child.

So after Connor finished his breakfast he quickly put the fire out so the camp would not burn down and took off running in the direction of the lake. As soon as they got to the tree line of the forest Connor jumped up onto the nearest branch standing on it holding the tree trunk looking down at his friend "LAST ONE TO THE LAKE HAS TO CATCH DINNER!" Connor yells to StormCloud with a devilish grin on his face. In return the dragon gives a loud roar as if saying "You're on punk!"

StormCloud started charging through the trees and smashing the tree that Connor was in with his tail nearly knocking him from it. Connor glaring at his best friend "SO THAT'S HOW IT'S GOING TO BE HUH?!" Connor still holding tight yelling at StormCloud but the dragon could not hear him, regaining his balance the boy takes off after him. It does not take long for Connor to catch up, the trees slowing StormCloud down from ducking, dodging and jumping over every tree that got in his way. The boy overhead jumping from tree branch to tree branch like it came natural to him. StormCloud hears Connor laughing from below and smiles, he loves seeing his friend enjoying himself it has been far too long and a day like this was long overdue.

Connor now in the lead is taunting his scaly friend, the dragon looks up glaring at the boy that was now ahead of him. StormCloud was determined to get to the lake first so he picked up the pace, the dragon was no longer dodging trees he was going through them- Connor was nearly there when he heard a loud noise coming from behind him. Connor turned to see what it was he stopped and grinned his dragon was so determined to win he was going as far as tarring the trees right out of the ground.

Connor stopped smiling when he realized StormCloud was getting closer, he turned back in the direction of the lake and leapt to another tree branch and then another and in no time he resumed the race. StormCloud just a few feet behind him when they both saw the clearing coming into view, Connor picked up the pace and so did StormCloud they were just about there, StormCloud now just below his friend it was going to be close!

When they reached the edge of the forest the lake only ten feet away, Connor kicked off from the last branch of the closest tree to the lake and was flying through the air towards the water. StormCloud breaking the tree line just a minute after Connor jumped from the branch, the dragon looked up and had seen Connor in midflight when he dug his claws into the dirt and took off after him. Both dragon and rider neck and neck only a few feet from the water when they both collided into each other and hit the water at the same time, the boy's head broke the shimmering surface first, rubbing the droplets from his eyes coughing up water he searched the area for his friend "Storm where did you go buddy?" Connor called out to his dragon but there was no reply. Just then he felt something rough brushing against his feet, at first he thought it was a rock but the Connor felt something grab his foot and pull him under. A few minutes of thrashing under the water he resurfaces coughing and shaking the water from his face, StormCloud comes up right next to him, the boy turned to his friend with an irritated look on his face "Real funny you over grown gecko trying to drown me just because I beat you, way to be a sore loser" Connor said trying to hold back a smile that was threatening his face.

Now it was StormCloud's turn to be irritated, giving his best friend a look that said "You beat me? I clearly beat you, and who are you calling a sore loser?" the dragon to himself but was pulled back to reality when a splash of water hit him right in his scaly face. StormCloud looked at his friend in shock "Did he really just splash water in the might Dracano's face?" the boy simply laughed at his friend's expression, it was priceless.

As Connor was having a laughing fit StormCloud unfolded his great grey and black wing put it in the water, he used it to create a wave that was nearly as big as the dragon himself and sent it towards the boy. Connor still laughing did not notice the wave until it was too late. The boy was caught off guard by the dragon's sudden aquatic attack and found himself washed up on the shore of the lake like a dead fish. StormCloud went into a laughing fit of his own – when Connor sat up he had seen his dragon laughing at him, he smiled to himself and fixed a death glare on him.

The boy stood up looking at StormCloud, the dragon stopped laughing and stared back at him, it was a standoff Connor took a stance "YOUR GOING DOWN!" Connor yelling at his best friend, StormCloud just gave a huff and readied himself. The boy charged back into the water while StormCloud did not move a muscle, when Connor was far enough out he dove under still making his way to his dragon. StormCloud made had no intentions on moving so he just waited for Connor to make his move.

Connor immerges right behind StormCloud, trying not to make a lot of waves, the dragon still facing the other way body erect even with half his body submerged he still stood five feet tall and the other five feet under the surface. StormCloud had grown over the years but he was still considered small compared to the others of his kind, even a young Dracano at four or five years old were the same size as a fully grown Monstrous Nightmare. StormCloud on the other hand had only grown to be ten feet long over the last five years. Connor shot out of the water right onto StormCloud's back, he wrapped his arms around the dragon's scaly neck and tried to pull him under. The boy struggled for a few minutes and was finally starting to make some progress, the dragon started to lean back. Connor had thought he had finally overpowered StormCloud but he could not have been more wrong, the dragon turned his head slightly to look at his friend and gave him a wicked toothy grin. And just then Connor knew exactly what was going to happen without anything being said, Connor gave his dragon a pleading look but it was ignored "Oh crap" was the only thing Connor could say before StormCloud jerked forward and flung his best friend across the lake.

Bouncing off the surface like a skipping stone before he finally found himself right back on shore. Connor got up shook the sand out of his hair and looked at StormCloud "Okay you win, I give up" Connor gave a look of defeat to his dragon and StormCloud gave a low roar of triumph. The boy smiled at his friend seeing that happy look on his scaly grey face made him happy, Connor walked back into the water swimming over to StormCloud. The dragon dove under the water to cool off, there was a nice breeze but the sun was still beating down and it was a little hot out so swimming was a perfect way to cool off. Connor floating on his back looking up at the clear sky closes his eyes and lets the gentle breeze and waves carry him along the lake.

After ten minutes of just peacefully floating along the crystal clear surface of the lake Connor feels something underneath him, bubbles start forming around Connor and suddenly he is on the back of his dragon. Connor turns over and looks at StormCloud "So that's where you've been hiding huh?" Smiling at his dragon Connor turns back over closing his eyes getting comfortable on the back of his friend putting his hands behind his head, StormCloud pulled his massive wings from the lake sending water flying everywhere, even on top of his rider.

The cold water hits Connor's bare chest sending him into a shocked state, the boy sits up and turns to look at StormCloud "Storm what in the name of Thor are you doing?!" Connor said with an irritated look on his face, the dragon just ignored his riders complaining and flapped his powerful wings again this time causing them both to rise from the water. Connor now realizing what StormCloud was trying to do, flipping over on the dragon's back and held on tight to the spines coming from the dragon's shoulders. StormCloud flapped his wings again this time with enough force to lift them clear out of the water and five feet into the air.

StormCloud hovered about the water for a moment so Connor could adjust himself better, and as soon as Connor was more comfortable StormCloud took off into the sky. The speed from his dragon flying through the air dried Connor off in an instant, the pair racing higher and higher into the clouds. Connor lowering himself closer to StormCloud's back so there would be less wind resistance, he brought his head to meet his best friend's "Let's see what you got Storm, don't hold back" Connor said with a wide grin on his face sitting back up on StormCloud's back. The dragon did as he was told, with a devilish toothy smile a single thought in his mind "You asked for it" the dragon opened his wings as far they would go and flapped them as hard as he could. And with that sudden burst of strength in StormCloud's wings he managed to send them flying at a speed that exceeded even a NightFuries. With new found speed Connor was nearly knocked off StormCloud's back, Connor managed to grab hold of one of StormCloud's shoulder spines and bring himself back to his original position. The bot getting a tight grip on the dragon's spines he quickly adapted to the change of speed, before he could neither see, hear nor breathe, his mind was in a small state of panic but after a few minutes he focused and everything became clear.

Connor at this point was having the time of his life, pushing his dragon to go faster, the boy using the spines to steer. They performed all sorts of aerial stunts some more dangerous than the ones they attempted just the other day, shooting straight up into the air and then diving back down doing barrel roles the whole way like as before but with a twist this time. StormCloud shot flames out of his nostrils while they were spinning which turned them into a flaming tornado. It was exhilarating at how fast they were going and the flames that were surrounding them, Connor could feel heat from the flames but he was having way too much fun to even care.

When he opened his massive wings the flames that once surrounded them dispersed raining down from the sky like falling stars, brilliant colors of red, yellow and orange fell from the sky and then just like that they faded away just before they reached the tree tops. The pair watched the sight before rocketing back up into the sky. The pair preformed more aerial acrobatics for hours until they finally ran out steam, both dragon and rider stomachs started to growl at the same time they turned to look at each other and laughed "Guess it's time to eat huh Storm?" Connor using his dragon's spines to steer banked to the left towards the ground. The decent started rough StormCloud's hunger getting the better of him so he decided to dive straight down like a falling stone, Connor's eyes beginning to tear at the sudden acceleration but quickly adjusted himself going closer to the dragon's back so as to protect his eyes from the brutal winds that were hitting him in the face.

As their destination was drawing closer Connor began to get nervous he knew full well that StormCloud would not be crazy enough to crash right through the canopy of the forest right into the ground. Connor had seen StormCloud do crazier things because he was hungry. The boy not to thrilled with his dragon's antics pulls back hard on the dragon's spines to level him out before they crashed, StormCloud gives an annoyed roar and opens his wings to slow their decent. As soon as they level out StormCloud catches a wind current and gently glides to a clearing not far from their camp, when they land Connor dismounts from the dragon's back and looks back to see a pouting dragon. "Don't give me that look I was not about to get my head whacked off by a tree branch because of your bottomless pit of a stomach" Connor said while trying to sound serious but failing epically. StormCloud could sense that his friend was not really mad only pretending so he gave Connor a toothy grin and started to walk back to camp. As the dragon passed his rider he used his tail to smack the boy right upside his head, Connor yelped in pain and turned to look at his best friend "YOUR DEAD GECKO!" Connor yelled and took off after his dragon.

StormCloud started charging through the trees with Connor hot on his tail. Connor chasing his best friend was laughing the whole, way not even trying to catch the dragon but he was getting closer, the boy felt like he was a good enough distance away. He crouched down and jumped into air landing right on StormCloud's back, Connor and StormCloud riding through the forest in perfect unison, were as before they were fighting to get to the lake first. They break through the tree line to their camp and Connor jumps off StormCloud's back, he walks over to where the fish used to be kept and what he came back with StormCloud could not believe. Connor walks over to the fire pit where the dragon was waiting anxiously and drops a wild boar carcass right next to the pit, StormCloud's eyes widened his mouth started to water and he began to jump up and down like a child on Snoggletogg. Connor just looked at his friend with a smile on his face "Thought you might be happy with this, I woke up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom when this guy charged at me, figured this guy might make a good celebration dinner" Connor said giving a breathy laugh while smiling at the look on StormCloud's face. Connor asked StormCloud to light the fire while he prepared the boar, he then placed it over the fire and let it cook after twenty minutes it was finally ready.

Connor took the carcass off the fire and started to carve it into equal portions he then gave StormCloud his half and he took his. For the past five years all they have had was fish and some vegetables Connor had stolen from some nearby villages and it was okay for a while, but to have actual meat was something very enjoyable. StormCloud managed to finish his portion in no time while Connor simply took his time savoring every last piece, by the time he finished the sun was starting to set he looked up and seen the sky turning a multitude of colors. Blues became violets mixed with oranges and pinks and finally darkness overcame the sky and replaced the colors with brightly lit stars strung across the midnight sky.

It was beautiful sight to behold as the two sat there and just stared at them, Connor's mind was immediately brought back to the times when he and Kira had done the same exact thing. Connor couldn't help but feel an overwhelming serge of peace fall over him, this was the best day ever and he didn't want it to end and he could tell by looking at StormCloud's peaceful expression that he didn't either. Both Connor and StormCloud knew all too well what tomorrow was, it was the day that Connor would fulfil his vow to his loved ones to take revenge on the ones who wronged them and they had to be ready.

Connor was still looking to the stars, memories of Kira filling his head, he was happy even though in just a few short hours he would have to put his happiness aside and become something darker to be able to do what needed to be done. The boy still watching the star lit sky with his best friend even until the fire had died. Once the fire was out he decided to get some sleep, StormCloud settled down next to him for the night. The fire pit embers still crackling and Connor soon found himself dozing off, eyes half open "Let's get some sleep Storm we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow" mumbling softly and the dragon just snorting in response and both fell asleep.

Connor found himself dreaming of Kira that night and everything they had done together, but those peaceful and happy dreams were cut short when images of the night Dracon was destroyed. The night were he lost everything. Images of his loved ones lying dead on the ground, the dragon's that he loved being captured and then killed in the most gruesome ways possible their cries filling the air. All of those horrific memories playing over and over in his head until finally it was too much.

Connor's eyes flew open but he did not scream in fright or covered in a cold sweat he simply sat up from his resting place put his head in his hands and began to breath in and out trying to calm his nerves. He slowly stood up carefully trying not to wake his best friend and cause him to worry, Connor still breathing in and out trying to calm himself down but to no avail. The images were still very clear but he had to remain in control he couldn't let his fear get the better of him. Connor walked over to the fire pit, he paces back and forth for a while breathing in and out trying to get the images out of his head, Connor finally stopped pacing when he remembered something he and Kira learned during training something that all Draconians believed in very strongly.

Connor closed his eyes and took a deep breath the images that plagued his mind began to fade, but they didn't leave, while he and Kira underwent their second level of their training their teacher gave them a very important piece of advice "There will always be sorrow and pain throughout your life, loved ones will die and friends will be lost and you will feel pain… you will feel sorrow… and you will feel anger but there is a way to overcome this" but for the life of him he couldn't remember. The dark images still fresh in his mind, he was praying to the gods to make it end, and for a moment it felt like his prayers were answered. The dark images in his head became faded and soon are replaced with new ones, ones of his family and Kira trying to tell him something but he is unable to hear them. He starts to become frustrated he turns away from them angry because he is unable to understand what they are saying.

Suddenly he hears a voice soft and gentle like his mother but encouraging like his father, but then it gets louder and he turns to see who it is. Connor's mouth falls open and his eyes fill with tears, it's Kira! She smiles at him looking just as beautiful as ever, her golden hair flowed like liquid sunshine, her ocean blue eyes endless and full of hope, her smile could melt his heart and her physique was small and slender but still very powerful. She seemed so close but yet she was so far, she cups her hands to her mouth and screams something to Connor "USE IT, USE ALL THE PAIN THAT YOU HAVE IN YOUR HEART! USE YOUR RAGE YOU SADNESS LET IT GIVE YOU POWER AND DON'T FORGET THE VOWS YOU'VE MADE TO BOTH OUR TRIBE AND TO US!" With that being said she slowly began to fade, the boy tries to reach her but before he could touch her hand she was gone. Connor's eyes flew open and for a moment he thought he could feel tears running down his face, he puts a hand to his cheek and it was wet, he quickly wipes the tears from his face remembering what Kira told him, to use his pain to become stronger. Connor then discarded his grey tunic and brown pants, going over to a tall oak tree just a few feet away from where StormCloud was sleeping and pulled out the black box with the dragon runes on it. The boy opened it and started to remove the dragon scale clothing from it and began to put them on. He had made some improvements to the wardrobe giving the dragon scale coat a hood to hide his face and a pair of fingerless gloves, when he finished getting dressed he pulled the board sword his father made for him out and slung it over his shoulder.

The last things that came from the box were the two black knives he used to kill the soldiers that killed Kira and attached them to his belt behind his back. After he felt everything was in its place and got a feel for his new cloths he walked over to his slumbering friend and patted him on his head, the dragon stirred making annoyed sounds until Connor spoke "Storm wake up it's time to go" hearing his friends voice, but was shocked at the sight before him and began to growl. Connor had forgotten that he was wearing the hood and cloth that covered the lower part of his face, he removed the hood and mask to show StormCloud it was him and he settled down but not before smacking Connor upside his head with his tail. Connor rubbing the back of his head "Okay I deserved that" the boy smile sheepishly, StormCloud walked over to Connor and nudged him with his snout "Are you ready Storm?" Connor asked looking into StormCloud's icy blue eyes, the dragon gave him a low growl and Connor took that as a yes "Then let's go hunting" with that being said Connor jumped onto StormCloud's back and in no time the pair shot into the early morning sky.


	3. Chapter 3

The Last Draconian: The Hunt

"We are almost there Storm just a little further then we can have some fun" Connor said to his best friend, the dragon crooned in agreement. It had been some time since the pair left to find the Berserkers and they had been making some real progress, it was a week after they left camp when they came across the first Berserker strong hold, they flew high above it just doing some sightseeing when something caught Connors attention. A group of soldiers were torturing a helpless Nadder, Connors heart burned with rage, he patted StormCloud's neck and told him it was time to play the dragon got the message and went in closer so they were only twenty feet above the soldiers when Connor jumped off StormCloud's back, he landed right behind the soldiers with a loud smash the ground beneath his boots was in rubble.

Crouching down, face to the ground and hands in his pockets Connor stood up, brushed himself off and placed his hands back into his pockets. The boy looked at the soldiers and they looked back at him with a mixture of confusion and disbelief. The soldiers didn't know what to make of this guy dressed in cloths they had never seen before, he wore his black hooded dragon scaled coat, a black tunic with black dragon scaled pants and boots. The stranger had a broad sword slung across his back and his knives were on his belt behind his back. He wore a black cloth to cover the bottom half of his face so only his eyes would show.

Connor was still staring at the men when he finally spoke "What's wrong are the Berserkers such cowards that they only pick on defenseless creatures?" Connor asked while still staring at them, the shear ignorance this boy was showing was enough to make them draw their weapons, but the boy did not flinch he stayed rooted to his spot even when the first soldier charged at him, Connor simply did not move until the man was no more than two feet from him, in the blink of an eye the boy spun around letting his right foot leave the ground and made the heel of his boot connect with the soldiers face sending him flying to Connors left and he took his stance once again.

The others couldn't believe their eyes, but the shock didn't last long as another soldiers charged at Connor planning on running him through, the man running as fast as his legs would carry him, until he was within striking distance then he made his move. The soldier trusted the sword at Connors head but missed, Connor cocked his head slightly to the side and the blade missed its target, the man stumbling forward using his right leg to steady himself and boy took this opportunity to strike, he sent his boot crashing down on the side of the soldiers knee breaking it completely, the man fell to the ground screaming in pain bit Connor only looked straight ahead at the remaining men.

One by one the men charged at Connor and one by one they fell at his feet, his hands never leaving his pockets and now there was only one left, he was pulling at the chain that was around the Deadly Nadder's neck chocking it and Connor was getting pissed. The man finally spoke "the dragon for my life" his voice was trembling in fear, he was waiting for a response but one never came so he asked again "are you deaf I said the dragon for my..." But he was cut off by Connor "drop the chain and let her go and I will do you no harm" the man did as he was told and the Nadder looked at the boy and flew away, Connor watched as the dragon flew away "you are free to go" the boy said to the soldier and the man started to walk away, as Connor turned his back on the man he heard the man yelling at him "Never trust your enemy boy!"

With that last word said he let lose an arrow and hit Connor right in the back! But he didn't even flinch, Connor stopped walking and shook his head "This is what I get for being nice, ugh well that stops now" Connor turned around the arrow still in his back and started to walk towards the last soldier, the man began to get nervous he started to fire arrows one after another missing each time because his nervousness turned into panic. When the man finally ran out of arrows Connor reach behind his back and unsheathed his knife and sent it flying at the man, before he knew when hit him he was on the ground in pain grasping at his shoulder where the boys knife had hit.

Connor walked slowly towards the soldier the arrow that he had been shot with still in his back but Connor paid no attention to it he just kept walking. The soldier grasping his shoulder in pain didn't notice Connor until he was standing right in front of him, the boy just stared at the man before reaching down and pulling him up by the collar of his tunic until he was no more than a few inches from his face. The man looked into Connor's sky blue eyes they were filled with rage and the man was truly afraid, Connor held him higher in the air showing the man he was serious "I am only going to ask you this once...Where is Dagar?" Connor asked the man but the answer he received was not the one he wanted "Go to Hel boy!" The soldier yelled before Connor dropped him flat on his back, Connor looked at him right in his eyes and it sent chills down the man's spine "You first.." Connor said without any emotion before planting his other knife right in the soldier's eyes.

Connor looked at the body of the soldier for a few minutes before he heard his dragons foot steps behind him, the boy turned around to face his friend but he was meet with a disappointed scowl "What's wrong with you?" He asked his dragon and he gave a low growl and gestured to the boys back, he looked at his back and found the arrow still imbedded in his skin. Connor pulled the arrow out and tossed it aside and looked back to StormCloud "Let's finish up here we still have a lot more places to go after this" Connor turned to the corpse of the dead soldier and ripped his knives out of him and wiping the blood on the tunic of the dead man.

Connor looked to the skies and then back to StormCloud "Your up, burn everything and I'll take care of the stragglers down here" and that being said StormCloud was in the air in a matter of seconds and two minutes later most of the camp was ablaze, people screaming everywhere trying to put out the flames but to no avail the fire was just too hot and the water had no effect. Connor strolled through town watching everything that was happening, a few man spotted him knowing to well that he was not one of them they charged him, Connor noticed the men and simply just walked to them, eight Berserker men challenged the Draconian boy and not one was left stand when he was finished it happened so fast and the sounds of bones being broken filled the air Connor held back of course but the soldiers couldn't believe their eyes a boy wearing all black with a hood and mask killed thirty Berserker soldiers as if it were nothing and just kept walking through the burning camp as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Connor reached the edge of the camp and found something he wasn't expecting, five men dressed differently from the others they wore smoky grey armor adorn with the bones of dragons, each one of them wore a specific type of dragon bones wearing an infant dragon skull as a helmet. The sight of these men wearing the bones of the innocent dragons they killed was disgusting and he would make them pay.

The boy just stood there in front of them, they noticed the blood on his cloths but not a scratch on him. The men knew instantly that he was responsible for their camp burning to the ground and their comrades screams. Two of the men ran at Connor full speed they were fast but he was faster, before they knew what was happening Connor lunged at them catching both of their heads in each hand and sending them to the ground with great force. Unfortunately for Connor they were still alive but that was soon to be rectified, he looked straight into their eyes for a moment and then back to the remaining three and just like that Connor crushed both their skulls in his hands.

The dragon skull helmets fell to pieces and when the boy stood up to face the remaining three they noticed blood dripping from his hands. Connor drew his broad sword from its sheath and planted it in the ground in front, still looking at the remaining three man "Whose next?" He asked. The men were afraid but also angry that this boy had just killed two of their friends and their entire camp without even trying. Blind fury took over the men, they ran at him swords drawn. Connor ripped his broad sword from the ground making an upward slash at the closest soldier making a fatal gash across his chest.

The second soldier was cleaved in two by Connor swinging around causing the man legs to hit the ground first while his torso slide a couple feet away. Connor's looking at what he has just done, his sword still in his hand, blood dripping from the blade the final soldier takes this opportunity to attack. Connor's back still to him the soldier swings his battle axe down on the unsuspecting boy. As the massive axe descended on its target it struck something hard and as much pressure as the man was putting on it the axe would simply go no further?

The battle axe struck the blade of Connor's sword, then finally turning his head to look at his opponent and sighed "I was told that Berserkers were fierce warriors, but I guess I was told wrong, your nothing but cowards and weaklings and I just simply have no time for this..." Connor tossed the man back and caught him off guard. The last soldier regained his balance and came at him again swinging his axe at Connor's side and for the second time he blocked the man's attack. Connor finally getting tired of this pointless fight kicked the man in the face breaking his nose and making him drop his axe, the man gripping his face in pain yelling at the boy as he walks closer to him.

Connor with his sword resting on his shoulder was getting closer and closer, the soldier realized this and begins to stagger away all the while Connor was getting even closer. Pure terror began to build inside the man as he was tripping over his own two feet as he fell to the ground and was now crawling away. The soldier had eventually run out of room as he was crawling away StormCloud had spotted them and decided to help his rider. The dragon shot a stream of flames blocking off all of the soldiers escape routes In circling him in a ring of fire. Panic took over the man as he struggled to find a way out but to no avail, and just then StormCloud drops from the sky and lands directly in front of him. Growling and baring his teeth the dragon did not attack but it wasn't so much as the dragon that scared him as was the boy that was chasing him.

Connor walked right through the wall of flames unharmed and stop right next to the grey and black dragon and patted him on his side, still staring directly at the man as he was still on his knees. The man knew he was going to die and did something that Connor was not expecting, he bowed his head looking right at the ground. The boy took this as a sign that he was defeated and walked up to the man "At least give me a warriors death" the man said still looking at the ground. Connor raised the sword above his head looking down at the man "This is for the people of Dracon" Connor said in a serious tone. The soldier looked up at him in surprise "It can't be we..." was all he could say before Connor cut the man's head clean off his shoulders and both body and head fell to the ground.

Connor swung his sword to the side removing the blood from it and sheathed it once more. The Last Draconian then walked back to StormCloud and patted his neck looking him in his ice blue eyes "Ok Storm let's get moving it's a long way to the next one". And with that said he jumped on his best friends back and they took off into the sky in search of there next target.

It had been three months since the destruction of the first Berserker camp and Connor and StormCloud were starting to get bored. The map they were using lead them to a few wrong places, it said that there would be strongholds with a hundred or more Berserkers there but by the looks of things they had long since moved on. Connor was beginning to get impatient and he knew what he had to do "Ok Storm looks like we have no choice... We are going to have to stop and ask for directions" Connor said sighing. He hated asking for help, it wasn't his way even in training back on Dracon he never asked for help not even when he got hurt. He would always shrug it off until it got really bad and Kira would help him but not before she punched him in the arm for being so stubborn.

Connor patted the side of StormCloud's neck and told him to land on the next island they came across and after flying for a few more hours they did just that. They flew high above checking if there was a village on there and with luck there was. They found a clearing a few miles away from the village and decide to camp there for the night and go to the village first thing in the morning.

They set up camp and started I fire, when that was finished Connor decided to go fishing. An hour later he came back with a bundle of fish for himself and two giant cod for his dragon. Connor threw one of the cod to StormCloud and put the other next to his bundle of fish getting ready to cook them, he put a couple of fish on a stick to cook. He decided while he was waiting to wash the dried blood off, he stood up from his seat on the ground and looked over to his dragon "Stay here Storm I'll be back in a few minutes I'm just going to wash off, keep an eye on things while I'm gone ok?" the dragon gave an approving growl and Connor was off.

The boy walked through the woods and came across a small stream and decided that this is as good a place as any to just wash off and back in time for dinner. Before StormCloud lets the fish burn...again, his best friend always thought just because he liked burned fish that Connor would to but he was wrong. Connor took off his blood stained tunic and started to clean it, dunking it in the water and then wringing it out after he was satisfied with that he washed his body and face. It had been a while since he had a bath but with everything that has been going on this would have to do for now. As he was just finishing up he heard someone scream, and it was coming from camp. Connor took off running gripping his tunic in his hand there was no time to put it back on as he ran with the speed of a dragon back to camp.

When he broke through the tree line and came to a full stop in the middle of camp the sight in front of him made him grin and almost laugh. StormCloud had chased a thief up a tree and was not letting them come down. Connor walked over to them and both his dragon and the thief noticed him, the young girl looked at him as if was mad "Get out of here this beast will kill you!" She screamed gaining the dragon's full attention again. Connor paid her no mind he simply walked up next to the dragon and told him to back off, that she was no threat to him. StormCloud gave his rider a look that told him that he was no fun and walked to the other side of the fire and laid down still watching the girl in the tree.

Connor started to walk back to the fire when he heard movement in the tree. The young girl was just about to make a break for it when one of Connor's knives caught the collar of her tunic and pinned her to the tree just two feet above the ground. Connor looked back to the girl and smiled "Where do you think you're going?" He asked the girl dangling from the tree, the girl thrashing about screamed at him "How dare you release me now!" She gave the boy a death glare. Connor walked over to his prisoner still smiling until he came to a stop just a few feet from her. She could help but notice that he wasn't wearing a tunic, and from this distance she could make out every muscle and every scare. Because he had a lot of both! This thought made the girl blush, she was only brought back to reality by Connor snapping his fingers in front of her face "Are you alright you look like you have a fever, your face is all red?" Connor said to her a look of concern in his sky blue eyes. The girl just shook her head and began to thrash around again "Let me go now or there will be serious consequences!"

Said yelled at him but Connor just smiled at her "I am afraid I can't do that, you have something that belongs to me and I would very much like it back if you don't mind?" Connor said gesturing to his sword the she was holding. The girl hesitated at first but then gave it back to him realizing it was the only way she was getting down from the tree.

When she handed it back to him he took it and walked back over to the fire. Connor sat down beside his dragon and started to eat the over cooked fish, thanks a lot you over grown gecko, He thought but he did not have time to enjoy his meal. The young thief was thrashing around, yelling for him to let her down, he got back up and stood right in front of her still not wearing a tunic. The girl tried not to stare and looked him straight in the eye "You said you would let me go if I gave your sword back!" She yelled at him.

Connor looked at her smiling the whole time "I never said that, all I asked was for you to give me back my sword that's it. I never said I'd let you go, that's not how it works with thieves where I'm from." He said turning his back to her about to go back to his meal, but then she stopped him "And where exactly are you from?" She asked out of curiosity he turned back to face her his smile now faded "Somewhere very far from here..." He said as he took he seat next to his friend. After a few minutes most of his meal was gone he had a few more fish left and thought about saving them for the trip, the boy heard a rumbling noise coming for the girl. He looked over to her and she was staring at the pile of fish until she felt someone staring, she looked up and noticed the boy was looking right at her. The girl turned her head away refusing to look at him, he smiled at her and put two more fish on the fire after a couple of minutes they were ready.

She could smell the amazing aroma of the fish and her stomach grumbled again, she heard a laugh coming from the boy's direction. "What's so funny huh?!" She said glaring at him, he simply shook his head and then looked over to her "Sounds like someone's hungry, how about this I'll make you a deal tell me your name and I'll let you down and you can join us for dinner?" He said looking at the girl think of what to say, when she finally nodded in defeat he walked over to her and pulled the knife out of there tree.

The young girl dropped to the ground she picked herself up and noticed she was only a breath away from the boy, that was still not wearing a tunic, she looked up he was a head taller than her but that's not what she noticed. What she did notice was his eyes she had never seen eyes like his before, they were the color of the sky, blue and endless. Before she knew it she start to get lost in his beautiful blue eyes, her eyes started to wonder from his down to his chest it was broad for someone of his age, then to his biceps to his fore arms to his legs he looked like he had been training all his life another she noticed was he was covered in scars both big and small and she wondered how could a boy gain so many scars?

She was brought back to reality when the boy placed a hand on her shoulder and asked if she was feeling alright? She quickly pushed him away "I'm fine!" She growled and the boy sighed and turn back to the camp fire there was one last thing she noticed and that was that he had tattoos, she swore to the gods that she had seen them before or at least heard about them but she couldn't remember where? She followed him back to the fire and took a seat opposite him and the dragon and just stared at them, ready for anything they might try she did not trust them.

Especially not the dragon, which confused her further that it hasn't eaten him yet. When the boy held a stick out to her with three cooked fish on it, she went to grab for it and he quickly pulled it back a stupid grin plastered across his face. "Did you forget our deal already?" He said mocking her, she was starting to get annoyed, but she had made a deal and she was not one to go back on her word even if it was with a complete stranger. The young girl sighed "My name is Camicazi of the Bog Burglar tribe" she told him not really caring who he was but she was a little curious "So who are you?" She spat he held the stick back to her and he smiled "My name is Connor of the Draconian tribe" her mouth fell open, she had heard stories of the Draconian's how they were the strongest fighters of all the tribes in the archipelago.

They were so strong that even dragons feared them, and that's when it hit her, Camicazi knew she had seen those tattoos before they were given to all Draconian warriors in training. But from what she was told from her elders is that all of the Draconian warriors had three tattoos and he only had two? She looked at him in disbelief and he only smiled "You can't be a Draconian" she told the boy "And why is that?" He asked her, his eyes never leaving hers, he wanted to know what she knew about what happened to his tribe and maybe she could help him find the other Berserker strong holds.

When she finally spoke he almost couldn't believe what she told him, "Well no one really knows what happened to them, some people say it was a terrible sickness that fell upon their land, others say they had angered the gods in some way and they sent a horrible storm to destroy their island, but my tribe believes that it was the work of dragons that killed them all" she finally said putting emphasis on the word Dragons. The boys smiled faded and he sighed "This is what you believe?" He asked her in a serious tone, she just nodded the boy sighed once more and decided to tell her the truth. "Dragons were not the ones that killed my people, if that was true I would not be sitting her with one". She looked at him as he put a hand on the dragons snout and the dragon closed his eyes giving him an approving growl, telling him that it was ok to tell her the truth about what happened that night six years ago.

Connor looked back to Camicazi her eyes full of doubt but he spoke anyway "Regardless of what you might think none of those things happened especially not the part about the dragons… six years ago my people came under attack by invaders from other tribes, they destroyed everything. Killing my people like animals just because we had made peace with the dragons!" He said with anger in his tone, Camicazi couldn't believe this but she let him continue "My people made a pact with the dragons so that we could live together and protect one another and it was a paradise for a long time, that was until other tribes found out about this and considered it treason of the highest sort, they attacked us just for making peace with dragons, we fought back and we were winning until they brought reinforcement and slaughtered the dragons first and then the women and children no one was left after it was all over."

He had finally stopped, leaving out key things only because he had just met her and didn't feel it was necessary to tell her. Camicazi just sat there taking in what she was told and then looked to the boy "Who were these invaders? Do you know what tribes they were from?" She asked with curiosity, he thought about it for a moment, his main focus was getting rid of the Berserkers and he wanted to see if she knew anything about them. "I only recognized one, it was a Berserker crest so I've been hunting them down with a map I have found on one of their ships that was destroyed during the raid, but I have run into a dead end. A lot of these places I have been to are deserted and that's why I'm here to ask for directions?" Camicazi looked at the boy and then remembered rumors that she had heard about a dragon rider that destroyed an entire Berserker camp in one day.

The young Bog Burglar thought that it was nothing more than a story, but here he was sitting in front of her with his dragon like it was no big deal. "So will you help me or are you just going to sit there staring at me?" Connor asked her with a small smile on his face, Camicazi snapped out of her trance and gave him a scowl "Why should I help you? You're holding me prisoner" she said still scowling at him. Connor only gave a soft chuckle " Well for starters you're not my prisoner, and if you don't help me my friend here will eat you" Connor's response made the girls eyes widen and she felt a pang of fear hit her heart " You wouldn't let him do that would you?" She asked her voice no more than a whisper.

Connor looked her right in the eye and smiled "No I wouldn't, but I really need your help finding these men, they are bad people that need to be stopped" he said to her seriousness filling his sky blue eyes. Camicazi thought about what he had said for a moment and if the rumors were true and he really did destroy an entire Berserker camp by himself then maybe she could help her?

Camicazi looked to the fire the memories of all the things the Berserkers had done to her tribe and her eyes began to sting with tears. Connor could sense that something was wrong but decided to let her tell him instead of him asking her so he sat there and watched her. Camicazi could feel the boys gaze and she quickly blinked away the tears, looking right back at him continuing to scowl "I'll help you if you help me..." She said her voice filled with sadness not expecting what came next "Sure Cami" He said his voice was gentle and her eyes shoot right from the fire to the boy sitting next to the dragon.

She couldn't believe that he was so willing to help a complete stranger regardless of the outcome, her eyes met his "don't you want to know what the problem is?" She asked him still amazed that he said yes with even knowing the problem. Connor looked up from the fire and gazed right into her pale blue eyes "Couldn't be any worse than what I've already been through" he said still gazing into her eyes he could see a mixture of emotions in them it doubt but also fear, it wasn't for him but for someone else "tomorrow so me what this problem is and I'll take care of it" he told her with a comforting smile. She didn't know what to think of him but she had no choice but to trust him if she didn't her people would continue to suffer under the Berserkers. So she decided to trust him...for now. After finishing their meals Connor looked over to Camicazi and smiled at the fact that she couldn't keep her eyes open "Let's get some sleep tomorrow is going to be a long day". As soon as he finished that sentence her eyes popped open and she began to scowl again "Who says I am tired? She snapped back at him, the boy continued to smile "okay you stay awake all night if you want but I am going to sleep" he said teasing her. The young Bog Burglar looked less than pleased at his taunts but she watched him as he lay up against the black and grey scaled dragon. And no more than a minute later they were both fast asleep. Camicazi quickly felt her own eyes beginning to slowly close. She was in fact very tired after all today had been very eventful, what with the recent raids from the Berserkers and now being caught by a boy riding a dragon.

Hours later Connor had already awaken, putting his black tunic on then his dragon scale coat, he put his knives on his belt behind his back and slung his sword over his shoulder. Once he was finished he glanced over to Camicazi who was still sleeping, he walked over to the sleeping girl and knelt down beside her, the boy placed a gentle hand on her shoulder "Hey time to wake up" he said in a low gentle voice. The young girl began to stir and mumble something that Connor could not quite hear so he tried again, as soon as she felt a hand touch her shoulder instinct took over she punched Connor right in his jaw. When her fist connected with his skin her eyes flew open apologizing over and over until he cut her off as she was about to apologize again "Don't worry about it I am fine...good reflexes though" he said smiling at her. Camicazi's face turned a bright shade of red before she noticed something wired "What are you wearing?" She asked in confusion her red face turning back to its original color.

Connor looked down at himself and then back to her "My mother made this for me it's for protection" he told her but Camicazi's curiosity grew even more "Protection from what?" She asked wanting to know what a simply coat could protect him from? Connor smiled at the girls curiosity "It's made from dragon scales, it's supposed to be fire proof or at least that's what I've heard" he told her nonchalantly, the girls eyes open even wider "You mean you don't know if it's fire proof or not?" She nearly yelled, he simply shrugged "Never had a chance to try it out, plus I have never really had a problem with dragons shooting fire at me so..." He was cut off by the girl "You're insane do you know that?" She scowled him but Connor just smiled "Yeah I've been told that" he said.

After all was said and done they made their way to Camicazi's village, on the way she started to worry "What if he can't help us and just winds up getting himself killed, it would be all my fault and the villagers would pay for it." She was brought back to reality when she realized they were at the edge of the forest and her village was coming into view. She stopped and looked at the ground, Connor and StormCloud stopped just a few feet ahead of her and turned around "What's wrong Camicazi?" He asked with concern in his voice, her eyes still looking to the ground she spoke "I need you to know what you're up against, I can't have you going in there without you knowing what you're getting into?" Her voice was soft and he could tell she was afraid "Then why don't you tell me?" He said his voice just as soft as hers "My village has been invaded by Berserkers, they came here some time ago and made our island their own. They have been terrorizing my people ever since." Her eyes began to fill with tears not of sorrow but of anger.

She wanted to help her people but there were just too many of them, see could easily take four or five but there had to be at least thirty to forty soldiers all heavily armed and not afraid to fight dirty if they needed to. Connor could sense her anger and he knew exactly how she felt, he walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder and her eyes quickly met his "I promise I will make them pay for what they have done." He said with a gentle voice and eyes shining with confidence, Camicazi stared into his sky blue eyes and could not believe that he was serious but she felt deep inside that she could trust him.

Connor brought his hood over his head and the mask over his face, he told both Camicazi and StormCloud to stay put and they both agreed. Before walking out of the forest the boy stopped and turned to face the girl "Everything is going to be alright Camicazi I promise" she couldn't see his face because of the mask but the tone in his voice was enough to let her know that he was telling the truth. He turned to face the village and started to walk, he reached the edge of Camicazi village and spotted two Berserker soldiers.

The boy walked right up behind them without making a sound, Camicazi watched from behind a tree at the edge of the forest, she could not believe how bold the boy was but that was nothing compared to what came next. When Connor was close enough he brought his boot crashing down on the back of the soldiers leg bringing him down on one knee crying in pain. The put his hands on both sides of the man's head and quickly snapped his neck. Camicazi's eyes were as wide as dinner plates at the sight before her, the other soldier trying to avenge his comrade threw a punch at the boy only to be caught and his arm broken by him. The soldier ripped his arm back from the boy and drew his sword and began swinging at him wildly, Connor dodging every swing until he finally had enough, he let the man bring the blade down on him only to be caught between the boy's hands.

The man struggled to pull the blade free but to no avail it was wedged firmly between Connor's hands. The blade stayed that way for a few moments before the boy struck the hilt of the sword with his left hand sending the blade flailing threw the air. Connor caught the sword in his right hand, and just like that the fight was over. Connor had thrust the soldiers own sword directly through his abdomen. The men dropped to his knees grasping the blade in his abdomen, bloods streaming out from around the edges. The boy begins to walk passed the dying man to finish off the rest and fulfill his promise to Camicazi.

As Connor walked into the village Camicazi could only look on with mixed emotions, she felt happiness and fear all at once. Her mind was racing, she could not believe what she had just seen "This is not possible, he couldn't be more than a year older than me and he just killed two men more than twice his size as if it was nothing" Camicazi's mind was filled with thoughts for what seemed like forever. She was torn from her thoughts only when the screaming began. Connor had told her to stay put and wait for him to return but being a Bog Burglar her stubbornness got the better of her. She followed the screams until she came to the source. Camicazi came to the center of her village and was placed into a state of shock for the second time that day. The bodies of Berserker soldiers lay everywhere, the few that remained were being tossed around like rag dolls. Connor was at the center of it, moving faster than she had ever seen anyone move, she was having a hard time following him as were his victims. As the last man fell she was watching from behind a house, her eyes caught movement on the roof of a house behind Connor. Two archers drew their bow strings back and readied to fire, Connor's back was to them and he was standing still a perfect target for his assailants.

Camicazi tried to warm him but it was too late, the archers fired to sunk two arrows directly into the boys back! The girl watched in horror thinking that she had just sent the boy to his death, it was all her fault, tears began to sting her eyes before they could fall she noticed that something wasn't right. The two men fell from the roof top and landed behind the boy, Connor turn and walked towards them, he crouched down and ripped a knife from each body, wiped the blood from them and then sheathed the knives behind his back.

Connor stood back up and looked over his shoulder, every Bog Burglar in the village was staring at him. The boy looked at them a mixture of confusion and fear was written all over their faces, something in the back of his mind was telling him it was time to go so he started to walk away. As he walked he could hear whispers from the villagers around him, voices saying that "How could one boy do all of this?" or "He must be cursed".

These words hurt him but it was to be expected so he just shrugged it off and kept on walking to the forest were he had left StormCloud and Camicazi. When he returned to the spot he only found StormCloud the girl was nowhere to be found, moments later there is a rustling in the bushes behind the boy. The dragon begins to growl but Connor simply places a hand on his head to calm him "I thought I told you to stay here?" Connor said his voice gave away no emotion. Camicazi walks slowly through the bushes her eyes to the ground "I heard screaming...I was afraid something might have happened to my people or...to you" she said softly realizing what she had just said causing a slight blush to appear on her face, when he did not respond she looked up and found the two arrow still in his back.

Camicazi walks over to the boy and places a hand on his shoulder "You do realize there are arrows in your back?" She said sighing, he was injured because of her, she felt guilty for bringing a stranger into this but there was just something about him that told her everything would be okay. Connor puts a hand on hers and she is snapped out her trance, he looks over his shoulder "To be honest with you I didn't even know they were there" he said with a slight smile on his face, Camicazi looked at him dumbfounded, she pulled her hand back the blush still on her face and put her hands on her hip "Are you kidding me how could you not?! You were shot twice how is it possible that you do not feel it?!" She yelled at him scowling the whole time, Connor just shrugged "Just didn't feel it I guess" he answered back nonchalantly the smile still on his face.

She looked at him like he had two heads, Connor noticed her face and gave a soft laugh, then he reached back with both hands and gripped the arrows and pulled them out, as they came out some blood came with them. Camicazi winced at the sight but noticed the boy did not even flinch as he tossed them aside taking off his coat, she noticed that his wound were deep and blood was running down his back "Those look bad" she told him a hint of concern in her voice, "I've been through worse, they will heal in no time I promise" he told her his voice was gentle and reassuring. Even though Connor said that he would be alright Camicazi still felt guilty, how could he be so calm, Vikings aren't supposed to show weakness but this was different she just wasn't quite sure about what it was. She looked at him and he could feel her gaze burning a hole right through him "What's wrong?" his voice full of concern, she looked at him, her eyes focused and lips pressed into a straight line "I understand that Vikings aren't supposed to show pain, but even the toughest Viking in my tribe would be showing some kind of emotion after taking two arrows right to the back. How are you acting as if nothing even happened?"

She asked in frustration trying to make sense of the situation, Connor turned to her still smiling "I guess I have a high tolerance for pain?" He said trying to avoid the question but Camicazi was having none of that "Don't give me that crap! You entire body is covered in scars..." Was all she managed to get out before Connor's smile grew even wider "So you were checking me out, I thought so, the way you were eyeing me up last night like a piece of prime yak meat." Connor said teasing the young Bog Burglar.

Camicazi's face turned a shade of red Connor had never seen before, she look at his sky blue eyes and tried to hide her face "Are you insane I would never do such a thing, I don't even know you!" She growled at him "You still never answered my question, how can are you still standing after being hit twice?" She asked him determined to get it out of him. Connor thought about what she said for a second figuring out whether he should tell her the whole truth or just a shortened version of it. The boy sighed walking over to a tree next to StormCloud and sat down, he gestured for her to sit as well and she did so.

Connor was going to give her the short and easy version because he was still uneasy about bringing up his dark past "My people could do things most Vikings can't one of these things is to be able to heal from even the most sever wound...another is we don't feel pain or fatigue, we rarely get sick and it would take a lot more than just two small arrows for us to die" he told her honestly but Camicazi wasn't convinced just yet "So your tell me if I ran you threw the chest with a sword you would live?" She raised an eye brow, a small smile pulled at the boys lips "I have actually been stabbed in the chest twice" the boy said with a nervous laugh, her eyes grew even wider, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Just then Connor pointed to his back "These little cuts will be healed in a few hours" he said boasting. The young Bog Burglar just rolled her eyes and sighed, Connor's smile faded as he stood up and began to walk back to their camp site.

Camicazi stood up and look confused "Where are you going now?" she asked with an irritated tone, the boy turned to face her with a sad look in his sky blue eyes "It's time for me to go I still have to hunt down the rest of them" his expression was sad and she could see it. Camicazi eyes matched his now there was a sadness in her pale blue eyes, she didn't want the boy to leave, he had just saved her tribe the least she could do was give him a real place to stay instead of sleeping on the cold hard ground every night. As they boy turned to walk away again the girl spoke up "Wait don't go..." the boy turned around once again the same sad with the same sad look in his eyes "I can't Cami..." he told her his voice low but she still managed to hear him, "Why not?" her voice matching his own "Because I don't think your people would like having someone like me staying with them" his eyes falling to the ground. Camicazi walked over to Connor and placed a head on his shoulder, the boy looked up and met a smiling young women in front of him "I insist, you just saved my tribe from a bunch of murdering dogs it's the least I can do" her voice was both gentle and comforting at the same time.

The boy hesitated and Camicazi felt that he was unsure "Come on Dragon Boy it will be fun, I'll show you around the island and all the cool places I know and you show me all those crazy move you know, sound like a deal?" She said smiling happily. Connor smiled and sighed in defeat "Okay fine you win, but what do we do about Storm I'm not about to leave him outside while I'm inside" had said gesturing over to the dragon in question. Camicazi looked at the pair still smiling "Well I guess I'll just have to have a talk with my mother and see what she can do about that" she said with a smug look on her face.

Connor looked at her "No offense but what is your mother going to do when the people of your village see a dragon walking into town?" he asked the young Bog Burglar smile grew even wider "Oh didn't I mention I'm the daughter of the chief" she told him. Connor's jaw dropped and his eyes were as wide as dinner plates, Camicazi burst out laughing at the look on his face "Guess I forgot to mention that huh?" she said between laughs, Connor shot her an irritated glare but she just kept laughing. When Camicazi finally stopped laughing, Connor still had an irritated look on his face when the young Bog Burglar came to his side placing a hand on his shoulder "Oh quit pouting you big baby, let's get back to your camp and grab your things" she said teasing him.

The pair of teens began walking back to the camp in silence, the sun setting behind them, Camicazi walking just right behind him looking at the wounds on his back, dried blood caked around the edges just like he said it was already beginning to heal. They reached the camp twenty minutes later, and in no time they were ready to head back to the village "That was easy" she told him, the boy looked over to her and simply shrugged "We travel a lot so it's easier if we pack light this way when we fly we are not weighed down" he told her. The girl looked forward the village coming into view "I guess that makes sense". They came out of the forest right behind Camicazi's house and she gestured for the pair to stay put until she returned, they waited for a while before hearing two sets of footsteps coming to the back door.

Connor waits silently behind a tree using the cover of darkness to hide him completely, StormCloud just a few feet away hiding in a tree. The first one to appear from the house was the young teen Camicazi and just a few feet behind her gripping a battle axe was her mother, she had to be the biggest Viking women he had ever seen. Camicazi called for Connor to come out of hiding, the teen slowly walked out from behind the tree. The boys hood was up and his dark cloths making him hard to see. When he finally came into view he took off his hood and introduced himself "Good evening ma'am my name is Connor" he said nervously. The Bog Burglar chief didn't say anything at first but after her daughter elbowing her and seeing the nervous look on the boy's face made the chief heart soften. The older Bog Burglar walked up to Connor and held out her hand to the boy, Connor looked at the beefy woman's hand and then up at her. She was at least three or four heads taller than he was, not to mention very filled out in a certain area.

Connor took the chiefs hand and smiled "Nice to meet you Connor my name is Bertha and I thank you for what you did, we are in you debt." she said her voice full of gratitude, Connor's smile grew even wider "You are very welcome, I was glad to help" the boy said cheerfully, a smile grew on Bertha's face and then looked to her daughter "Dearie didn't you say he had a friend?" Bertha asked her daughter curiously. Camicazi looked at her mother and then to Connor gesturing for him to call StormCloud, he walked back over to the edge of the woods "Okay Storm it's time to come out" with that being said the three Vikings heard some tree branches break and then something heavy hit the ground. Heavy footsteps could be heard walking towards them, Bertha grips the handle of her tight holding up and taking a battle pose, icy blue eyes could be seen getting closer and closer until a dark silhouette could be seen and then finally StormCloud walked right up next to Connor.

The boy began to scratch his friends scaly neck earning a purr of gratitude from the dragon, the Bog Burglar chief stood in awe at the sight in front of her, the boy then walked over with the dragon in toe and stop right in front of Bertha. The chief gripped her axe tighter as the dragon came closer, StormCloud noticed the weapon in the women's hands and began to growl. Connor could hear his friend growling he turned to face his and then plucked him in the nose "Knock it off ya big gecko you're not going to do anything and you know it" he said lecturing the dragon. Bertha's eyes grew wide and her mouth hung agape. The older Bog Burglar couldn't believe this boy had the courage to strike a dragon in its face and he just took it. StormCloud on the other hand didn't just take the boys abuse he got his revenge by smacking the boy upside the head with his tail.

The chief couldn't believe what she was seeing a beast that was supposed to be a blood thirsty killer was acting more like a child, Connor looked at the older Bog Burglar and smile "It's okay, I promise he won't hurt you or anyone in your village, you have my word" Connor's tone was serious but sincere, Bertha was hesitant at first but the look in Connor's eyes told her everything she needed to know. Camicazi looked at the scene in front of her and her heart was fill with joy, in the back of her mind she felt things were going to turn out bad when StormCloud growled at her mother but luckily things turned out just fine and over the next six months they stayed that way.

For the past six months Connor and Camicazi became close friends, they would go on flights around the island and Connor would show her some of his fighting skills. StormCloud had become somewhat of a celebrity in the village with children always running up to him and trying to pet him. Connor and Bertha became close friends as well. Everything seemed perfect until word came that the Berserkers were threatening a nearby island and would possibly make their way to the Bog Burglar Island. There was a meeting held that night in the mead hall about what should be done about this new information about the Berserkers. Connor was a part of this meeting because he was the one that took care of their Berserker problem only six months ago. Bertha and Camicazi sat still at the head of the table, Connor standing off to the side they all listened to each captain's different battle plan. All the while Connor had one thing going through his head.

Bertha had dismissed the captains and sat alone with Camicazi and Connor, the two teens looked at the chief trying to figure out what she should do, Connor stepped over to the chief and placed a hand on her shoulder, Bertha looked up to see Connor's face. The boy was smiling but his eyes were serious and she knew exactly what was on his mind. Bertha gave a low sigh and stood up from her seat at the table and down at Connor, he had grown over the last six months as did Camicazi, the chief knew what the boy wanted to do and he was going to do weather he had her blessing or not. The chief of the Bog Buglers looked into Connor's sky blue eyes "Go" was the only thing she told him, and the boy turned to walk out of the hall, Camicazi looked so confused at what had just happened.

The young Bog Bugler went to her mother to see why she was so upset "Mother what was that all about? Where is he going?" she asked curiously, her mother just turned to her and embraced her in a warm hug, no words needed to be said because it was all shown through her eyes. Connor the boy who she considered to be like a son to her had just asked her to face the Berserker horde alone and she agreed. Camicazi couldn't believe it, he was being sent to his death because her people had no other choice. The younger Bog Burglar looked at her mother in horror braking from her embrace and then turning to run after the boy. She into the night, through the village and to her house where she found him, Connor was already packed, he didn't have much so it was easy.

Connor slung his sword over his shoulder and walked out the back door where StormCloud was waiting for him, he fastened his bag to the dragon's saddle and was about to get on before he heard a familiar voice behind him "Why are you leaving?" she asked him her voice cracked, the boy didn't face her "You know why?" he said still not turning to meet her. The young girl walked slowly towards him "No I don't know why, so how about you turn around and tell me..." her tone was becoming slightly more agitated at the fact that he was being like this.

Connor did not respond, he just didn't know what to say to her, they had become close over the past six months and he owed her an explanation but he just couldn't put it into words. Camicazi stop right behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head against his back "Please...don't go.." her voice was barely over a whisper but he heard it as clear as day. At that moment he felt a pang of guilt hit his heart, the boy turned around even as the girl clung to him for dear life, he placed a gentle kiss atop her head and spoke just as softly as she had "I have to...six years ago I made a promise to someone very special to me, I promised to make the people responsible for what happened to my home and the people I loved would pay...and I intend to keep that promise.." his voice sounded almost bitter and yet was sad at the same time.

Connor had never told Camicazi what happened that night six years ago, but she could always tell when he was thinking about it, the look in his eyes was something that she would never forget. When the Viking girl looked up at the boy that was in her arms she was staring right into his eyes, she had always loved his eyes but tonight they seemed to glow in the moon light. Connor hugged the girl tight placing his chin atop her head and sighed, Camicazi did as well "Make sure you bring yourself back here Dragon Boy" she teased as she let him go, he looked at her one last time before jumping on StormCloud's back "I promise I'll be back someday" the boy said smiling at his friend, she looked into his glowing blue eyes and then to the dragon he sat on and scratched his neck "You take care of him for me you big gecko" she said playfully, the dragon gave her a toothy grin and growled in agreement. Camicazi backed away from the pair and just like that they shot into the air, the girl looking to the star lite sky gave a silent prayer "Odin please watch over them and bring them back home safe" she gave one last look to the sky, her eyes full of tears then turned around and walked back inside her home.


	4. Chapter 4

The Sons of Vengeance

The sun was just starting to rise as the pair flew from Bog Bugerlar Island only a few hours ago. Connor and StormCloud are making their way to SailBack Island, this island is the main trading port for all the neighboring tribes.

When Cami's mother Bertha received word that the Berserkers were head to SailBack it was clear they had to be stop, she was ready to send her strongest warriors to handle this problem. Connor saw this as an opportunity to take out more Berserkers and maybe find their island, it was hard leaving Cami and the rest of the villagers but this was important.

From the directions that Bertha gave him he was only a few hours away, he was starting to get impatient "Come on Storm let's pick up the pace!" Connor yelled over the wind. StormCloud's only response was a loud roar followed by a sudden increase in speed, Connor lowered himself closer to the dragon's back as his speed kept increasing, at this speed we are going to reach SailBack in no time.

Twenty minutes later and they had come up on something that they weren't expecting. The pair was still a little ways out from the island but in the distance they could see large plumes of smoke coming from the direction they were heading.

Connor urged StormCloud to go faster, the fear growing inside of him, fear that he was going to be too late. They were only a mile out but they were close enough to see that it wasn't the village that was on fire it was Berserker ships.

Connor and StormCloud circled the island seeing if there were any survives both villager and Berserker alike, as they circled from high above all they could see was the bodies of fallen Berserkers and the villagers piling the bodies and burning them. Out of the corner of his eye Connor caught the sight of a Berserker ship leaving the island, he pulled on the reigns of his saddle in the direction of the ship and took off after it.

In a matter of minutes StormCloud was fifteen feet above the ship, Connor let's go of the reigns and falls off of the dragons back, he lands on the deck with a loud thud. The Viking teen walked around deck and found no one, something was telling him otherwise. Connor makes his way towards the cabin of the ship, he stops three feet shy of the door as he notices someone walk out and stands in the door way.

Connor didn't know what to make of this person, the teen was Native American he wore a wolf pelt over his head hiding his face, a leather vest with an elk pelt covering his waist and a wooden spiral as a belt buckle, tribal bands around his biceps and boots made of elk.

Connor watched him carefully waiting for any signs of hostility, just then the stranger in the door way stepped to the side, Connor watched him closely but noticed the reason why he moved. Out of the shadows of the cabin stepped a giant Wolf, the Viking teens mouth turned up into a smile, he had heard rumors of a Giant Wolf but never had actually seen one.

The wolf stood six feet tall on all fours, a very muscular build and bright yellow eyes, as he watched the Wolf come fully out of the cabin, Connor notice that he was at least nine feet long.

Connor noticed something else, the wolfs fur was nothing like he had ever seen before, it was the color of ash but with fire red streaks running through it almost like he was on fire.

When the Giant Wolf was fully out of the cabin he began to growl at the Viking teen, a plume of smoke comes from his snout and exposes his teeth, Connor simply smiled "I like your friend, I brought one too" Connor said in an amused tone, the sound of wings beating made the stranger look to the sky, StormCloud descended from the sky, hovering just above the deck before gently landing. The two great beasts stood beside their riders growling at each other...

The giant wolf ignites into flames eyes glow like two flickers of candles.  
The Native American warrior places his hand onto his wolf causing his eyes to blaze into a glowing yellow and he ignites into flames just as the giant wolf, he smiles over to Connor. Connor gives a smirk back as if he wasn't scared and raises his sword into a battle position, the native warrior pulls both hatchet's from their sheath ready to start the battle than suddenly both beasts looked alerted towards West of the shore.

Connor and the warrior both look towards their beasts, wondering what they see, Connor looks over to the native, he looks to the giant wolf. Shadow: there are a fleet of Berserkers coming, I assume they know it was us that had killed their men, we need to decide now, and we fight or set sail? The native looks to Connor we will take care of this quarrel later, my wolf Shadow told me there is a fleet of berserkers on the way! Connor gets a sinister smirk on his face, StormCloud and I will gladly help take out the berserker forces, by the way what is your name? The native looks to Connor, my name is Greyen Elkheart.

Greyen looks to Shadow and asked, in which direction? Shadow nodding towards the West... And just like that Greyen knew exactly what Connor and StormCloud had planned.

They sailed towards the fleet of ships, Greyen at the wheel and Connor at the head of the ship, sword drawn and his dragon at his side. Shadow Fire stood beside his rider, both man and beast ready for a fight, the new riders their eyes glowed in unison a golden yellow and bodies in flames. They were only minutes away from the fleet, Greyen dropped anchor and let the Berserkers come to them, Greyen walked up beside Connor, the Vikings gaze was focused and determined, he placed a hand on the Viking teens shoulder, Are you ready for this? Greyen's tone was serious. Connor looked to the other teen with a wicked look in his eyes, I am, let's have some fun.

Greyen smiled, Here they come, the Berserkers only meters away. Conner begins sprinting towards the edge of the ship, he leaps towards the closet ship to the right and lands on deck. Greyen shakes his head, So reckless...and then follows quickly after jumping on the closest ship to the left.

Chaos broke out as soon as the riders hit the deck of the ships, Connor swinging his sword in every direction. Greyen slashing at Berserker soldiers dropping them one after another, his speed matching Connor's.

They finished the first two ships and then moved on to the next. Greyen slashing and cutting every Berserker that came his way, ducking and dodging every attack that came at him with a speed that could only be described as inhuman. Connor on the boat opposite throws his sword, pinning a soldier to the mast on the ship. Berserker's charging at the Viking teen from every direction, he sends his fists crashing into the face of the closest soldier before swinging around and planting the heel of his boot into the jaw of the next.

Greyen tilts his head to the side dodging an arrow, which passes through his flames and renders it to ash. The teen turns to see three archers with drawn bows aimed in his direction, they fire but none of them make contact as they turn to ash. Greyen charges at the three archers, hatchets extended at his sides, he jumps into the air as the archers attempt to reload.

The teen executes a perfect front flip sending the heel of his boot crashing down on top of the middle soldiers head putting him right through the deck of the ship. Greyen slashes wildly, the two remaining soldiers receiving gash after gash, their minds not fully coming to terms with what is happening to them. The teen spins rapidly on the balls of his feet, the blades of his hatchets slicing their abdomens, blood spraying everywhere until the men drop to the deck of the ship dead.

Connor pulls his sword from the corpse of the man pinned to the mast, he looks over to the ship opposite the one he's on and witnesses the end results of Greyen's fight, I've seen better, he said to himself grinning. Connor quickly jumps to the next boat, sword raised above his head on his left and a dagger in his right, two Berserkers take notice of the Viking teen and charge towards him.

Connor still in the same stance throws the dagger at the soldier to his left instantly killing him. Using the momentum of throwing his dagger at the soldier to the left he spins doing a full rotation and chopping off the head of the Berserker on his right. His eyes follow the decapitated body to the deck of the ship, hearing loud boot steps on the deck of the ship he looks up to see fifteen Berserker soldiers charging at him swords drawn.

The Viking teen raises his sword above his head and draws out his last dagger taking a battle stance, out of nowhere Greyen drops down then stands up hatchets raised ready to fight. Both warriors run head on at the soldiers, when they get in striking distance, the two soldiers bring their swords down on the boys, as the swords bare down on them they split into two different directions at the last second, Connor going left and Greyen to right.

Greyen lifts his hatchet blocking a strike to the right, another soldier coming straight at him the boy buries his free hatchet into the other man's chest. Greyen rips the hatchet from chest of Berserker and with the hand he is using to block pushes the other making him stagger back and with both hatchets Greyen slashes across the Berserker soldier's abdomen spilling blood all over the deck.

Greyen turns to face the three remaining Berserker soldiers just seven feet away, before soldiers could even blink the boy launches his hatchets taking out the soldiers to his left and right just leave the final one in the center. With the final soldier standing in fear, Greyen lunges at the Berserker at top speed sending him crashing into the deck of the ship, the boy looks down at the man and in his native tongue he say "This is for my family" and reaches down and snaps his neck.

Greyen gets to his feet, looking over to Connor only to find that he is finished. They both look off into the distance and find that there is still one more ship on its way. The Berserker archers ready their bows and then fire thousands of arrows into the air ready to hit Connor and Greyen, a stream of fire comes from behind the teens burning the arrows to ash.

Connor smiles when he hears wings flapping and then a thud on the deck behind them, there StormCloud appeared and stood next to Connor, then the sound of paws smashing from ship to ship Shadow comes out from behind Greyen and stands next to his rider. The Berserker ship only a few feet away, both Connor and Greyen order Storm and Shadow to take aim, then from their mouths massive streams of fire engulfed the Berserker ship turning it to ash in a matter of minutes.

Then returning to their own ship, they order StormCloud and ShadowFire to incinerate the evidence of the ships. The sun was near setting, the young warriors decide to return to Sailback Island to camp out for the night.

Connor and Greyen decide to split up at the island to gather supplies for the night, Connor searches for fire wood, while Greyen goes hunting. A half hour later both return to their camp, plenty of supply in hand, Connor gets the fire started as Greyen prepares the meat for eating.

They throw the meat onto the fire to cook, they both sit on opposite sides of the fire Greyen next to Shadow, and Connor beside StormCloud. A few moments of silence pass between the two, Connor removes his coat, Greyen catches a glimpse of the tattoo on Connor's right arm. Greyen becomes curious and decides to break the silence, does your tattoo have a meaning?

Connor places a hand on his tattoo and sighs, it's a long story he replies with a serious tone. Greyen looks to Connor we have plenty of time, Connor then sighs once again figuring it's finally time to talk about what happened. They had fought side by side and Connor felt no reason to not trust Greyen after what had happened.

Connor looked at Greyen for a moment than spoke, The first thing you have to know is that my people were protectors, we swore an oath to protect both dragons and humans alike... this tattoo on my arm is a symbol of the oath I took while in training. There are three stages of training, each of which put our skills to the test and if we are worthy, we receive a mark that symbolizes the completion of a level of training.

The symbol engraves itself into our skin each with a meaning, the first one a symbol of devotion to family and tribe, the second is a symbol honoring the oath to the dragons, and third and final one... I have yet to receive. Greyen looks to Connor the tattoos you speak of I also bare these tribal bands that had appeared on my arms the day that shadow had saved me.

Connor in curiosity asks about what had happened that day in Greyen's life. Greyen than looks to the fire, it was a day like any other the sun had just risen in the morning sky Kota my pet wolf and I had awakened and decided to go out for a run into the woods, I had checked in with my mother and father before leaving they didn't want me wandering too far off from the village I ensured them I wouldn't, my mother than kissed my forehead and sent me off.

Koto and I were on our usual trail we always walked nothing out of the ordinary. Greyen looks to Connor and says I have a special gift, I'm able to communicate telepathically with wolves it was said to be a great gift and one day I would know the reason behind it that is why I communicate with Shadow in ways people do not understand.

But that day Kota and I heard men yelling in the distance away from us so curiously we ran to them. Only a few feet in front of us stood about fifteen Berserker soldiers, they stood tall like giants. We knew who they were, they had brought trouble to my people before trying take our land but we soon drove them out leaving there leader alive, he swore they would return one day.

Kota and I ran back towards the village we saw plumes of smoke from beyond the trees, Kota said he heard people screaming we feared that the village was under attack. We had made it to the village and our fears were right, twenty to thirty Berserker solders slaying my people.

Laughing at the fear they had brought I looked to my right to find my parents headless bodies lying in a pool of their own blood, finding their heads on top of spears in the ground. I cried out this can't be happening I started to panic!, my lungs clenched, there I stood surrounded by five berserkers ready to slay me down just as my mother and father.

Kota roared, snarled and growled with his teeth baring. Kota said to me he would never let them hurt me, one soldier reared back to swing at me, Kota lunges to his throat tearing the flesh with ease splattering blood all over the other men. Kota looks to me with flesh between his teeth and urges me to run to the trees and he would guide the path.

I had ran to the left of us where a tall oak had stood, another soldier had swung in my direction, I ducked and Kota lunged once again tearing at his face jaws opened wide biting into his eye ripping it from his face. The man screamed a hellish scream and collapsed to the ground where Kota continued to tear his throat. One of the three remaining solders kicked Kota with great force sending him off of the soldier.

Kota jumps to his feet I hear his thoughts he replied looking at the man is that all you got, than lunges for that man again both falling to the ground. Kota clawing and biting at the soldier they rolled around in the dirt, the man landing on top of Kota than plunging a dagger into the side of Kota, he yelps than looks to me and howls with such a force, than he took the last breathe he had.

Kota looked straight into my eyes as he died I screamed at the top of my lungs, I couldn't believe my eyes I was crying and panicking. Suddenly out of nowhere I heard loud thuds coming from the trees and out came this massive wolf, I had never seen anything like it.

He stood about six feet tall and almost nine feet in length his fur the color of ash his eyes glowing this bright yellow, he let out a massive roar baring his teeth and licking his snout. Igniting into flames smoke leaving his nostrils he lets out fire from his mouth burning the remaining solders alive there screams like banshees.

He looked to me and said that Kota had sent him and I needed to trust him so I did. I left the oak tree and jumped on his back we left the village and never looked back. I never knew what these bands meant... He was cut off mid-sentence, they mean that you're an Apex Rider like me, Connor said still not looking up from the fire.

Greyen looked to the Viking teen with confusion in his eyes, My father used tell me stories about other Riders, how it wasn't just dragons that could be ridden it was other creatures as well. Greyen's curiosity grew even more, What exactly is an Apex Rider? Connor was silent for a moment lost in thought, It's someone who is chosen by an Apex creature to be its rider, they form a bond, there has only been a hand full of Apex riders in my village and it was for a good reason".

Greyen looked at Connor with a concerned look on his face. Choosing an Apex dragon is different than choosing a regular dragon the bond is different, it's stronger. There is a reason there are only a hand full of Apex riders it was because of the effects that came from riding one. Greyen's curiosity grew even further, he wanted to know more, what effects like growing wings and a tail or something, a slight smile appeared on Connor's face, not exactly, it usually depends on the dragon a different ability for a different class of dragon, the Apex dragons bring out the riders hidden talents and make them stronger, the basic one is healing others could be strength, speed, the ability to move threw water like you were born in it or make your skin as hard as stone. There are also others, but those even I haven't seen I just heard from my father.

Connor remembered what his father said and he repeated it to Greyen, Some of the Riders could handle their new abilities...and some could not, they were consumed by the power and then they went insane. But enough of that, we need the sleep we have berserker camps to find...TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
